


Doctor Handsome

by Noenie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Athlete!Alec, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Caring Magnus, Clumsy Alec, Confessions, Doctor AU, Doctor!Magnus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fourth of July, From patient to lover, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Lapdance, Lawyer!Alec, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus treating Alec, Malec AU, Moving apartment, Only One Bed, Protective Magnus, Sassy Izzy, Smut, Surprise Party, blowjob, changing pov between Alec and Magnus, injuries, legally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenie/pseuds/Noenie
Summary: When Alec, a promising athlete and law student, breaks his ankle during his morning run, he is fortunate that there is one other person crazy enough to go out at 5:30 AM. The kind stranger, whose name is Magnus and who also turns out to be extremely handsome, doesn't mind helping Alec out.What both men don't know at that moment, is that Magnus will be assigned to treat Alec's injuries, assuring that they get to know each other just a little better.When the law allows them to, neither of the men hold back in their flirtatious behaviour, causing things to get pretty heated.





	1. Back to Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, 
> 
> I'm back with another Malec fic (whoop whoop)! I'm planning on uploading every week, so keep posted for new chapters. A comment or kudo would be very much appreciated.
> 
> Again, thank you [ @fluffysax ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySax/pseuds/FluffySax) for being my loyal beta <3.  
> She has recently uploaded her second fic (stucky), and it's awesome! Go check it out!  
> Edit: [ third ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364537) one is up now!
> 
>    
> Title of this chapter comes from Amy Winehouse's [ Back to Black ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJAfLE39ZZ8). The title seemed appropriate for the beginning of the fic.
> 
> Mentioned in this chapter is [ Who we are ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-W40iW2MRs) by Imagine Dragons. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Disclaimer*: I don't live anywhere close to New York, so I had to use google maps as an orientation for adresses and stuff like that. I hope it is somewhat correct.
> 
> *Warning*: There might be a slightly graphic description of Alec's hurt ankle, but I would not rate it as very disgusting. Maybe just a little ☺
> 
> My tumblr: [ @realnoenie ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/realnoenie)

“OOOOOWWWW!!!” Alec cried out when he felt the agonizing pain coursing through his ankle. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my Goooood! This really, really hurts._ Failing in the process of trying to defy gravity, he saw the ground coming closer and closer.

A second later, everything was a  blur.

Alec, being the sporty person that he was, had decided to go running in the early morning on a hot spring day in May. He had woken up at 5:00 AM and was out in the park less than thirty minutes later. He loved to go for a run when there was barely anyone else in the always busy streets of New York, but at this moment he could only beat himself up for choosing this ridiculous time to get out in the fresh air. At this moment, he really needed someone to help him.

***

Magnus had decided to go for an early morning run in Central Park, which enabled him to have a free morning before his afternoon shift in the hospital. It gave him some time to breathe and to empty his mind from the working hours of the day before. Yesterday had been quite a rough one, with some very serious injuries coming through the emergency entrance. Magnus wasn’t a surgeon in charge of treating the wounds and dislocated joints, but he was the one leading the rehabilitation processes in the Mount Sinai Hospital. He took care of many of the people with broken body parts as he was a physiotherapist, combined with some aspects of being a normal doctor.

Magnus took in a deep breath of fresh air while running through the gates of Central Park. _He loved this place._ Enjoying the sounds of “Who we are” by Imagine Dragons, he couldn’t restrain himself from performing a few dance moves; there was no one in the park anyway. He took in the tunes of the song and cleared his mind, only to be torn out of his daze when he was interrupted by a scream that went straight down into his soul. Looking in front of him, he saw a tall man falling to the ground, bumping his head to the solid concrete in the process. Magnus fastened his already increased pace to a sprint when he noticed that the man wasn’t moving.

“Sir? Sir!” A sigh of relief exited his body when he heard a faint mumble coming from the man’s mouth. At least the man, the apparently _very_ handsome man - _nope Magnus, not right now -_  was getting a bit of his conscious back.

***

Alec’s eyes were filled with tears the moment he had slightly opened them to notice a vague silhouette that was hovered over him in concern. _Thank the lord that there was at least one other crazy person to go for a run at 5:30 in the morning,_ Alec thought, before the pain that was shooting through his body took over his ability to think. His eyes closed again.

“Sir, I am a qualified doctor, take a deep breath for me, everything will be just fine,” he vaguely heard the person say in a soothing manner. “It seems like you’ve got a broken ankle, and by the way you fell you will likely have a concussion too. Do you have other body parts that are hurting?”

Alec’s answer was nothing but an indistinguishable mumble and a small shake of his head, but for that moment, it was the best he could give the kind stranger.

“Alright. I have already called an ambulance, they are on their way and will be here any minute, okay?”

Another mumble. Alec felt like shit. It literally felt like his brain was performing very bad summersaults inside of his skull, while his foot was doing his best at freeing itself from Alec’s ankle.

“Sir, even though the light might hurt, I need you to open up your eyes for me.  Otherwise I won’t know when you are falling back into unconsciousness.”

When Alec slowly opened his eyes, his vision started to twist and turn before his face was cupped in between two hands. When his blurry view was cleared from tears and his head steadied in the stranger’s grip, Alec came to the realisation that the person who was helping him out was a tall, Asian and beautiful looking male, who couldn’t be many years older than Alec himself.

“Alexander, are there any family members or friends I can call to await you in the hospital?”

Alec was taken by surprise when he heard his name coming from the stranger’s mouth. How did he know his name, and how did he know his _full_ name? No one called him by his full name. Not even his sister, unless he is in a fight with her and she wants to make a point or annoy her brother by calling him by the name that he hated so much. However, his full name coming out of the stranger’s mouth didn’t sound that bad.

The stranger seemed to have read the confusion on Alec’s face and quickly added “I looked at your ID, which probably fell out of your phone case when you kissed the ground.”

***

A small chuckle came from the man’s mouth at the comment Magnus had made about kissing the ground, but it was quickly followed by a big frown and a look of pain in his eyes. He was hurting badly. Magnus observed the man, who was called Alexander Lightwood, and couldn’t control the feeling of pity towards the young man when he had looked at his ankle. The ankle was clearly, and severely broken. Let’s just say the foot wasn’t connected to the leg in a normal angle.

After Alec had closed his eyes for a split-second after his attempt of a laugh, Magnus took off the hoodie he was wearing – it was way too hot for it anyway - and carefully placed it under the man’s head for some comfort, if comfort was possible with the situation the man was in.

“Thank you…uhm,” Alec whispered.

“Magnus,” Magnus filled in.

“ _Magnus_ , okay.” Alec had drawn out and emphasised his name as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

“Magnus, can you call my sister? She’s called Izzy, if you’ll pass me my phone, I can unlock it for you.” Unwanted shivers were sent through Magnus’ spine when the stranger had said his name again. The way it rolled over his tongue was just… hot. _Damn Mr. Bane, control yourself._

***

Sirens were approaching, which made Alec’s head ache even more than it already did.

Magnus once again leaned over Alec’s body, focussing his dark but glowing eyes on Alec’s. “The ambulance is here, they will perform a medical check. I will call your sister to see if she will be able to make it to the hospital, okay? Stay strong.”

Damn.

Alec melted at those last words. He shouldn’t have, but he did. He barely even knew the man, and yet, Magnus made him even weaker than he already was. This was weird, and it must really be the concussion that was fucking with Alec’s mind, because he had never, ever been a person that would get a strange-feeling belly when meeting a person for the first time. It would always come after a few encounters, or it wouldn’t come at all. Most of the times it was the last option. Izzy had held many speeches, stating that a time would come where Alec would meet the one, and that the realization wouldn’t take several dates. No, it would be love at first sight. And even though that statement was in strong contradiction to his beliefs, Alec was now starting to think that maybe, maybe love at first sight did exist.

Alec was pulled out of his train of thoughts when the paramedics started their observations. The pain was flowing through his veins when one of the paramedics, an older woman of around fifty, touched his ankle to adjust the position of his leg.

“Alec, we are going to give you some morphine to take away your pain, so we can get you to the hospital in a more comfortable way.” Alec responded with a small nod. “And darling, before your mind goes anywhere else, what hospital do you usually go to?”

“Mount Sinai,” was the last thing Alec remembered saying before he felt a needle being injected in his arm. Slowly, the pain started to fade away, and a wave of happiness hit Alec. _Wowie, this some heaaavvy shit._

***

Alec’s sister didn’t pick up. She was probably fast asleep, after all it was only 5:50 in the morning. Alec hadn’t mentioned another person Magnus could call, but he couldn’t let him go to the hospital all by himself. He would probably need a surgery on that ankle, and it would be awful for him to go into that alone. Magnus had a lot of experience with these situations, working in the hospital himself, and he wasn’t going to let Alec go through this without a person to accompany him. Of course Alec would get some guidance in the hospital, but there would also be a lot of waiting, and those moment shouldn’t be spent in loneliness. Magnus knew that was the last thing most patients wanted.

He would join the ride to the hospital.

If Alec would want him to, of course.

***

The morphine had settled in Alec’s blood and he had started to feel a lot better when he saw Magnus turn around. _DAMN Alec, this guy is hot._ “Heeyaa Magnus, how you doin’?” Alec said, impersonating one of the characters of ‘Friends’. Somewhere in his head the alarm bells were ringing that it was _way_ better not to say anything as he wasn’t capable of acting in a normal manner at the moment, but the morphine was too strong for Alec to not try and make a new friend of the gorgeous person in front of him. Or more than a friend.

“Hey there Alec, keep your head steady,” the handsome man responded. “I think I’ve got bad news for you. Izzy didn’t pick up. I did leave a voicemail and a text message, so I hope she will read that any time soon, but I guess that you’ll have to do with just me at the moment. I can come with you to the hospital if you want?”

“That would be absolutely tremendous! What was the bad news you were talking about?”

Magnus grinned at Alec’s response. The pain killers had really taken away his self-control and it was, well, cute.

 

The ride to the hospital had been smooth. The medical centre was only ten minutes away, and Magnus hadn’t caught one glimpse of pain on Alec’s face. The morphine was now properly doing its job, and the side-effects were slowly disappearing. Alec had already thanked Magnus for coming with him to the hospital. “Izzy has probably gone out yesterday – it is weekend after all - and I think it’s fair to say that she likes to drink and have fun,” Alec had clarified.

***

The paramedics had explained to Alec what would happen when they would arrive at the hospital. For starters, someone would examine his head injury, after which he would get an X-ray to determine whether he would need surgery on his ankle or not. If surgery was required, he would need to stay in hospital for at least one night – depending on his physical state - to let the anaesthesia of the operation wear off. Alec was kind of proud of himself for understanding and remembering everything the paramedics had said to him during the ride. It is quite hard when your mind is on drugs and a concussion at the same time, okay?

Once they arrived at the infirmary, everything went just like the paramedics had said. Alec was now waiting for the results of his X-ray, hoping he wouldn’t need that surgery, that his ankle wasn’t _that_ badly broken. Slowly, it had started to dawn on him that this injury would ruin everything he had worked up to in the previous months. In three weeks, he was supposed to have joined the national championships. He had worked his ass off to be qualified for that competition, and now it turned out that all his work and long days had been for nothing. Absolutely nothing.

As he was consumed in his own thoughts, Magnus came walking up to his bed.

***

“Alec, Izzy is on her way here as we speak,” Magnus said with a small smile on his face. He had tried to reach Alec’s sister for many more times, but she hadn’t responded until a minute ago. With a sleepy voice she had picked up the phone. “Alec Lightwood, you must have a really, and I repeat, _really_ good reason to call me on this ungodly early hour,” she had spitted through the phone.

“Uhm, this isn’t Alec. You’re speaking with Magnus Bane. Your brother is in the hospital, I’m with him.”

“WHAT???” the woman had shrieked, wide awake by then. “Is he okay? Is he dying? What happened?!” The distress and concern had been clearly audible in her shaking voice.

“Calm down, he is going to be just fine,” Magnus had said, putting on his most reassuring tone. “Your brother fell during his run in the park this morning. He has most likely broken his ankle, and he probably has a concussion.”

“ _What the fuck_ , Alec. Why do you go for a run in the middle of the night?” he had heard the woman mumble on the other side of the line, before she seemed to have realized that she had said that out loud. “Sorry for that, what hospital is he in?”

“Mount Sinai, near Central Park.”

“Okay, I’ll get going immediately. I’ll be there around eight” A silence followed before she continued. “What was your name again?”

“Magnus. Magnus Bane.”

“Thank you, Magnus.”

“No problem, I won’t go anywhere.”

***

Even though everyone – including Alec - had expected nothing else, the news that Alec’s ankle indeed did need surgery had really upset him. Secretly he had hoped for better results, something positive to at least give him a chance of joining the competition next month, despite it being totally unrealistic.

“Alec, I know you’re upset, and believe me, I totally understand you,” Izzy said reassuringly. “but at the moment you shouldn’t think about it too much. There’s nothing you can do right now, and I think it’s best if you try to relax a little before your surgery. Besides, you will have more time to study,” the young woman said, trying her hardest at comforting Alec and cheering him up in the slightest. It didn’t help too much, but she _was_ right at the studying part.

After college, Alec had wanted to study law at university, but he was put into a dilemma when his sport career was taking off towards a higher level. His parents had told him to go for his lawyer career - of course they had - but Alec wanted to do both. It meant that he had to sacrifice most of his free time, but he was willing to do that, because it also meant that he was busying himself with things that he enjoyed doing. However, Alec had been really busy, especially the last couple of months when he had been working towards the big competition. He hadn’t had much time to study, falling behind schedule with projects and tests.

“Oh, and by the way, we should thank Magnus. I bumped into him in the hallway just a minute ago.” Alec quickly looked Izzy’s way at the man’s name. “It was really nice of him to help you out like that, he seems like a good person.” She paused as a wide grin started to form around her mouth. “And he isn’t bad-looking either, right brother?” She didn’t wait for a response, as she knew she wouldn’t verbally get one. However, Alec had already given it inside of his head. “But,” a frown appeared on Izzy’s forehead, “I don’t have his number to thank him, and he already went home. Maybe the paramedics got his name, or someone in-“

“Iz?”

“Yeah?”  

“Let me fix that, he helped _me_ , remember?”

“Hmkay, but do put the effort into buying something special. Something put thought into, and not your average I-am-Alec-so-you-will-have-to-deal-with-something-simple present.”

“Wow, you really pick the right moments to judge my personality,” Alec grunted, rolling his eyes.

Before Isabelle got the opportunity to continue the discussion, someone knocked on the door. “Sir, are you ready to go?”

It was time for the surgery.

***

“Hey hey Magnus, how is the handsome gent that you are doing?”

“Oh hi there Catarina! I am doing _magnificent_ at the moment,” Magnus responded in an exaggerated manner. The woman in front of him had been his partner in crime for the previous three years, so she was way more than just a colleague. The two had connected the moment Magnus had entered the department, and they haven’t had one fight. Ever. Which was very exceptional given that both have a strong opinion and way of looking at certain things.

Also, Magnus and Cat are regularly consumed by their moronic conversations and their weekly gossip session wasn’t something Magnus ever wanted to miss out on, but besides that, Cat was always a listening ear when Magnus needed one. The two were just made to be best friends apparently.

Magnus awoke his daydream when Cat yelled at him.

“Waky waky, sleepy head! You’ll have enough time to sleep tonight. Or not.” her head was slightly tilted sideways, eyebrows wiggling, “It depends on the situation, really. Though, you do not have a partner, so the chances are small but-“

Magnus snapped his fingers to get his friend back to reality.

“What is it you were trying to say?”

“Oh yeah, Dot told me you are assigned to treat the hot guy you brought in this morning. Lucky you, Magnus,” she smirked, followed by some more wiggling eyebrows before she walked off.

“Cat!” Magnus called after her, “You know I’m not allowed to have a relationship with my patients!”

“That doesn’t make him less hot, and you know it!” Cat shouted, her head turned over her shoulder to enjoy Magnus’ shocked expression on his face. “Love you, darling!” She blew a kiss in Magnus’ direction.

Magnus was left confused, heaving out short breaths of air as he tried to progress the news. He was the one treating Alexander?! Now way, no freaking way! _Fate is real ladies and gentlemen,_ he murmured to himself.

 

Later that afternoon, Magnus was making his way towards his office when he recognised the young woman he had met earlier that day. After Izzy had arrived at the hospital, she was shaken quite a bit by the state Alec was in, and Magnus had taken her apart to calm her down. And it seemed like he had to calm her down once more. From anger this time, because the young woman was furiously kicking at the vending machine in the hallway.

“For fuck’s sake! You son of a bit-“

“There are small children here, Isabelle.” Izzy jumped a little, shocked by the sudden appearance of someone pulling her out of her bubble. As she turned around from the vending machine she was standing in front of, the expression on her face went from pure aggression to utterly surprised that was absolutely priceless. Magnus should have taken a picture.

“You _work_ here?” she said when she recognised Magnus. Her jaw almost dropped to the ground and her eyes were full of confusion. Izzy hadn’t seen this one coming. Sure, Magnus had seemed to be quite comfortable in the situation that morning, but Izzy had assumed that that was because he was trying his best to calm her and Alec down. Apparently, it wasn’t just that.

“Yes, darling, I do. In fact, your brother is going to be my patient. And oh, do I really look _that_ bad in scrubs and a medical coat? You’re looking at me as if I’m a filthy rat.”

“What?” Izzy was clearly caught off guard, and only returned to the real world when Magnus ceremonially waved his hand in front of her face.

“Are you okay, Isabelle?”

“Guess so, I am just tired, and it seems I’m not that fast at processing such shocking news when I haven’t had enough sleep.”

“You should go home then. Alec probably won’t wake up before late this evening, and you clearly need to lay down. I heard the surgery went really well, so don’t worry about him, okay? We will take it from here. I will be good to him,” Magnus finished, an inevitable grin appearing on his face.

“I know you will, glittery man.” Izzy said, referring to the light amount of make-up Magnus had put on after his shower that morning. She gathered the energy to give Magnus a wink before she seemed to realize she wasn’t done talking yet. Her face turned serious. “Magnus, you should know that this injury won’t make Alec the most joyful person to be around. He was working towards the national championships of athletics next month, so the timing kind of sucks.”

“Thank you for the information, I’ll keep that in mind,” Magnus said before placing a hand on Izzy’s shoulder. “Again, don’t worry and go home, otherwise those bags underneath your eyes won’t go away any time soon,” Magnus smirked.

“Only because you say so, doctor.” Izzy slowly turned away before she did the finger thing and said, “And you must know that my bags are real Channels!”

Magnus was left smiling ear to ear. He could definitely be friends with this woman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of this fic!
> 
> I'm planning on uploading every week, but maybe it'll be a little faster. Depends on how much time I want to spend on learning for my upcoming test week really. Woops.
> 
> Also, there will defenitely be more Malec parts in the upcoming chapters! This was mostly a chapter to introduce the characters.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment behind, as long as it isn't rude or meant to offend. Kudos are also very much appreciated!!  
> <3


	2. Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys meet again. Several times. And that causes some feelings to arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from [ Feels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozv4q2ov3Mk) by Calvin Harris, Katy Perry, Big Sean and Pharrell Williams, because well, some feels are involved.

Alec had woken up feeling… okay? Yeah, guess so. He had felt way worse the day before, but he could also feel better, so okay would be a good description of his physical state. Mentally speaking, the description would be a little more difficult to give. He was going through a rollercoaster of emotions caused by the thought of the unreachable championship. However, when he'd called his trainer yesterday, he'd reminded Alec of the many competitions to come, and of the many opportunities Alec would still get in his career. He was only 23 after all, he still had at least ten more years to make it to the top. Maybe his trainer was right. Maybe.

Alec looked down at his ankle that was tightly wrapped in plaster. His head felt worse than his ankle at the moment, but the doctors had said that the concussion would fade rather quickly as it was only a small one, so that wouldn’t be the thing that would bother him the upcoming weeks.

Just when Alec wanted to get out of bed to get himself dressed – he was lying in bed in just his boxers - the door of his room opened. “Oh no, sir,” a nurse rushed to his bed. “You shouldn’t get out on your own. I will help you get dressed, I am Dorothea, but you can call me Dot. Nice to meet you, Alec.” She reached out her hand towards Alec, who doubtingly shook it. _He wasn’t even allowed to get himself dressed? What kind of place is this?_

“And just to clarify, you _will_ be allowed to get yourself dressed very soon, but at the moment, since you’re here anyway, it’s better for your head if we help you out a little.” _And now people here could read minds too?!_

The nurse did her best at keeping the conversation going while dressing Alec, and Alec had to admit, she wasn’t that bad of a person to be around. She was an easy talker he had noticed (the reason the conversation wasn’t going that fluently was because of Alec, not because of her), and for a change, he didn’t mind listening to someone’s unending stories.

When Alec was fully dressed, which wasn’t more than sweatpants and a t-shirt, Dot walked towards the door. She turned around as she said, “Doctor Bane will see you in a minute, he will be the one who will take care of your rehabilitation. Have a good day, Alec.”

***

Magnus felt nervous when he walked towards Alec’s room. He hadn’t felt nervous in, what would it be, two and a half years? He had dealt with a lot of difficult cases in his career, but this seemed to become the hardest one. The stranger – Alec - had consumed Magnus’ mind all night. He couldn’t get those hazel eyes and his dark messy hair out of his head, even though he should. _Jesus Christ, Magnus, he’s your patient._ He was the doctor, Alec the patient, he should act professionally. He is a professional doctor who isn’t blown away by a patient’s beauty. No, he wasn’t like that.

Magnus pushed the wheel chair inside Alec’s room, and tried to contain the shivers in his body. The man was sitting on top his bed, his back facing Magnus.

“Good morning, Alexander”

Alec’s back stiffened. Gradually he started to turn around, started to face Magnus, who had finally – after his _amazing_ pep talk - managed to keep his emotions under control, or somewhat under control.

“What the actual fuck?” he heard Alec mumble when he was fully turned around. The expression on his face was even more priceless than his sisters’ had been the day before. He was definitely taken by surprise, which amused Magnus. A small giggle exited Magnus’ mouth when he saw Alec’s face.

“I am Doctor Magnus Bane, maybe you’ve heard it from Dot already, but I’m going to guide you through your recovery.”

Silence.

Even more silence. And staring. A lot of staring.

Still no answer. Thus, Magnus continued.

“Today, I will explain the plan of the weeks to follow to you. Would you mind joining me to my office?” Magnus rolled the wheel chair towards the side of the bed Alec was seated on. Their eyes locked when Alec finally started to produce a sound.

“You _work_ here?” Alec blurted out.

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the words. “You are just like your sister, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Oh don’t you dare say that. We are literally nothing alike, fortunately," Alec said, a small smile appearing on his face. “But why didn’t you say you were a doctor, because I really did not see this situation coming.”

“Actually, I did tell you I was a doctor, I just think you weren’t processing all the words I said correctly. I think it might have had something to do with you having a concussion, but I could be wrong of course,” Magnus deadpanned.

***

Magnus had taken Alec to his office, where Alec was now seated in an expensive-looking and very comfortable chair, looking at the doctor who was sitting on the other side of his gigantic desk. Alec noticed the many design features Magnus had put in his office, including the prehistoric-looking hourglass that was standing next to his computer. Magnus Bane was clearly someone who made his workplace feel like his second home. However, the first thing Alec had noticed about Magnus was the subtle eyeshadow that was making his dark eyes shine like they were made of pure diamond. It was beautiful. Magnus was beautiful.

“So, Alec, as you know, you have broken your ankle in several places, making it quite a serious injury. I heard from your sister that you are a professional athlete. How are you dealing with the disappointment of missing the national championships?"

 _Oh my god Izzy. Why?_ “Well, now that you’re asking, it freaking sucks. It really does.” Unwanted tears started to sting in Alec’s eyes as he dropped them to the floor. He didn’t want to cry, immediately showing off his soft side, but he couldn’t prevent the salty water droplets from forming. Magnus really hit a nerve with the topic.

“The previous months, I have worked so hard to perform better and better, and well…” Alec shook his head in disappointment. “Everything has been in vain.” Alec tried to control himself and think about what his trainer had said, but it didn’t help. When Alec looked up, he glared in Magnus’ eyes. They were so full of understanding that it made Alec’s belly tingle.

“Alexander,” hearing his full name coming from the man’s mouth made Alec flinch. Again, he didn’t mind hearing his full name coming from the man’s mouth. Actually, hearing it from Magnus made him feel warm, as if he was surrounded by comfortable arms to keep him safe. _Wow Alec, how cheesy? You have literary known this man for less than 48 hours._

“Alexander?”

 _Right, you are in a conversation, keep focussed._ “Yeah?”

“I totally understand how you’re feeling, and I will do the best I can to make you recover as fast as possible, but we also have to be realistic and say that indeed, you won’t be able to take part in the upcoming competition.”

“I know.”

“Okay. As mentioned before, I will be the one to set up the programme for your rehabilitation, and I will also most likely be the one to guide you through it. For now, I can tell you that you are allowed to go home after this talk. But you do have to take it easy, take long sleeps and you should definitely not think about going out on your own. Should I call Izzy in a bit to ask if she can pick you up, or do you want me to call somebody else? Your parents maybe?

Alec stiffened. _No, not his parents._ “Izzy’s fine.”

“Okay, will do.” Magnus couldn’t have missed the disgust on Alec’s face when he had asked about his parents, but he continued, as it seemed like it wasn’t a topic Alec would like to talk about. “To continue, your ankle will be wrapped in plaster for at least three weeks. After that, you will wear a brace or bandage that will steady your joint. After your plaster is removed, we will meet twice a week, to do exercises that will strengthen your injured muscles in your leg and ankle. This way, I hope that your recovery will be a bit faster than with the average person. Is there anything you would like to do differently? Or do you have any other questions?”

“No,” Alec mumbled, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

“Good,” Magnus said, followed by a small nod. “I will ask Dot to bring you to your room, as I have got some paperwork to do. Maybe I’ll see you around, and otherwise I’ll see you next time. I’ll email you the time of the appointment.”

“Hmkay, thank you _doctor_ ,” Alec answered, emphasizing the last word of his sentence. It was still weird that the guy who helped him in the park – the guy Izzy and Alec had called hot - turned out to be his doctor. Even weirder was that Alec felt attracted to a guy he didn’t even know the sexual preference of. He might not even be into men.

Or Alec. _Oh my god, Alec! Did you just admit you feel attracted to this guy??_ Alec got up from the fancy chair and sat down in the wheelchair. He hated the feeling of not having all the control. He hadn’t even dressed himself this morning, and he was being moved around by people in way too sterile coats. He started to roll his wheelchair towards the entry of the room - where Dot was now leaning against the door post – when Magnus called out once more.

“Oh, before I forget,” Magnus said hastily, lunging forward and pushing his business card in Alec’s hand. Alec looked up, confusion on his face – what was he supposed to do with his doctor’s business card? As if Magnus had read the question directly off of Alec’s face, he continued, “My number’s on it. In case of an emergency, with your ankle,” he clarified, pointing at the man’s foot, “You can call me.” Maybe the anaesthesia hadn’t worn off completely yet, but Alec dared to swear he saw Magnus blush, even if it was the slightest hint of pink that covered the man’s cheeks. Maybe it meant nothing, nah scratch that, it made Alec’s day.

***

Three weeks had passed. Three really boring, exhausting, frustrating - and everything else that was negative – weeks. Alec was finally on schedule with his classes, but that didn’t make him feel much better. He wasn’t the type of person to be forced to sit inside and read the newspaper. He was the complete contradiction to inactive, boring and lazy; he wanted to be outside, enjoy nature, be in his own bubble while going for a run or a training. He needed that daily distraction to be able to focus on all the theory he had to work through during the rest of his day. He hated not being able to go out.

Izzy had been the one to get Alec out of his bubble, at least for a brief moment. Two weeks after the accident, she had called Alec to meet her at _Pandemonium_ , her favourite club. Alec really hadn’t felt like going out that evening, not at all feeling like interacting with his fellow species. When he had finally gathered himself enough to make his way to the incredibly crowded place, he was surprised to see that Simon ( _who apparently has a fling with Izzy?!)_ , Jace and Clary were sitting next to his sister.

Jace stood up and walked towards Alec. “Good to have you back, bro,” he said teasingly, hitting Alec playfully on his shoulder. “You know, this would be the point where you would respond with something like “It’s good to be back” or rather respond at all,” he continued dryly when Alec stared at him blankly after his first comment. Alec hadn’t expected to see any of his friends, and somehow, seeing them made him emotional. It had been quite a long time since all of them had been together physically, instead of in a group chat. It felt good, a little overwhelming too, to finally see them all again. The fact that he’d just gone through an emotional rollercoaster due to everything that had happened with his ankle, didn’t make it any easier to hold back the tears that were swelling up in the corners of his eyes.

He searched for Izzy’s eyes and mouthed a quick “Thank you”. Izzy seemed to get the message and responded with a gentle smile in Alec’s way. Alec finally looked Jace in the eye and pulled him in a tight hug. “God, I’ve missed you too, Jace, so incredibly much!” Alec secretly (not quite so secretly, they all knew it) meant those words, but he couldn’t help himself from using the situation to annoy his best friend. It’s what they always did. “I have cried my eyes out over you, how could you leave me this long? How could you do this to me?” Alec tried his very best to keep a straight face, but when Jace pulled back and looked at him with disgust and annoyance on his face, he couldn’t help but laugh. “Too much for you?” Alec asked teasingly, earning him just the reaction he was going for.

Jace scoffed. “Yeah man, you really need to find yourself someone to talk to like that, because I’m still unavailable.” He eyed Clary’s way.

 

The night turned out to be good, fun even. They had had a lot of things to talk about: Alec’s accident, Izzy’s new boyfriend, Clary’s and Jace’s trip to Amsterdam, and, well… Magnus.

“No way!” Izzy yelled all of a sudden. She jumped off her stool – which worried Alec as she had drunk _way_ too much – and started making her way into the crowd, before she turned around once more.  She slowly raised one arm and beckoned her finger for Alec to come closer. When he did, she took his head in her hands and turned it slightly to make Alec watch in a certain direction. And _God almighty_ , there was no fucking way. He clearly had to have been confused, because no way on earth was that man, dancing in the middle of the bar his freaking doctor.

“I’m just saying, Alec, this is fate! You’re meant to be! And if it means anything to you, I ship you two!” Izzy shouted hysterically, driving high on excitement. A moment later, she was out of sight as she vanished in the mass of people.

“Wait, am I missing something here?” Simon questioningly looked over to Clary, oblivious to Alec’s encounter with the handsome doctor a couple of weeks back and having no clue that it was _that_ man dancing effortlessly in the middle of the club at that exact moment.

“I don’t know, Simon. Perhaps Alec could provide you the answer,” she said cheekily. _Oh no, that look…_

“Uhm, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alec tried, knowing all too well that he wasn’t kidding anyone but himself. When Jace started asking questions too, he knew he could no longer deny his… whatever it was.

“Alright, alright. The man Izzy is dancing with is Magnus.”

“Holy cow, _that_ is Magnus?” Clary all but yelled, “Damn, he’s hot.”

“Clary Fray! _I_ am the person you should say that to,” Jace interrupted her indignantly.

“Yes, of course,” she mumbled back. “You’re fine too, but god damn Alec, he’s a catch! Is his personality as beautiful as his looks?”

Jace tried to correct Clary again, but Simon pulled him away from the bar while reassuring him that he is really the best-looking guy in the building, and that Clary is still very much in love with him. This earned him a wink from Clary before she continued her conversation with Alec.

“So, I asked you, is he also a nice person to be with? Izzy seems to enjoy herself around him.”

Alec felt utterly uncomfortable being asked these questions. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and his hands were sweaty, and for what? Magnus was his physiotherapist basically, nothing more, nothing less. However, it felt like so much more. He couldn’t get the man out of his head, and they had literally only met twice. Yet, it feels like he knows Magnus inside-out.

Realizing that he had once again drifted off in his thoughts, Alec quickly faced Clary. “Yes, he seems like a good person.”

“That’s all? That’s everything you’re going to share with-“ She stopped talking mid-sentence and her eyes widened.

“Hello Alexander.”

That voice. _Breathe, Alec, breathe._

“Good evening, Magnus,” Alec managed to blurt out while he slowly turned around.

“Actually,” Magnus lifted his arm to look at the watch around his wrist, “it is morning already.”

Clary seemed to think it was a good time for her to leave the bar as well, following the footsteps of her friends as she threw two thumbs up into the air, leaving Alec shaking his head in embarrassment.

“How have you been holding up with the situation on your foot? Is it somewhat bearable?”

“Well, should I be honest?”

“Always.”

“It has been awful and upcoming week will most likely be too.”

 

And Alec was right. He had had a wonderful talk with Magnus, getting to know the man a lot better, but the next day, and those after that one, turned out not to be any more fun than the first two weeks after his surgery.

Hopefully, today would be better, and it should be. Today was the day his plaster would be removed and he would have his first appointment for his ankle. It was obvious that Alec looked forward to going to the hospital, but he was afraid he was looking forward to it for the wrong reasons; he wanted to see Magnus again. Of course he also very much enjoyed the thought of getting rid of the heavy material surrounding his ankle, but strange enough that wasn’t the thing he cared about most at the moment.

Alec knew that he shouldn’t even consider Magnus boyfriend material. First of all, he didn’t know if Magnus was also into boys (even though the way Magnus had danced around other men in the club had suggested that), second of all, Magnus wasn’t allowed to start a relationship with a patient, and third of all? Uhm, well, this one didn’t have much to do with Magnus not being boyfriend material, but more with Alec probably not having the guts to ask if Magnus was. Alec was usually not the one to make the first move. In his history with boyfriends, he had only once been the person to ask the first question, but that hadn’t ended well, so Alec had never tried doing that again.

 

Too consumed in his thoughts, yet again, Alec hadn’t noticed Izzy entering his apartment.

“A very good morning, Alec Lightwood!” she all but shouted, immediately making Alec pay attention. “Yes, I know that _Doctor_ Magnus Bane is a hottie, I totally agree with you on that one, but we have to get moving, so stop daydreaming.”

“I w-wasn’t day-“ Alec stuttered, too overwhelmed by his sister bumping in and having the ability to read his mind.

“Yes you were. Now get dressed, because we’re late, and you don’t want to miss your appointment with Mr. Bane, now do you?

 

Izzy had dropped Alec at the hospital, and had quickly taken off as she had somewhere to be. “Yes brother, maybe you don’t believe it, but I do have a social life, so I do have friends to visit,” she had said, leaning out of the car window.

“Alright Iz, you can go now.”

“Bye Alec, enjoy your date!” she had said, a wide smile on her face.

 

Alec was now waiting for a nurse to call out his name. It was already eight minutes into his appointment time, and Alec couldn’t wait any longer. He badly wanted to get rid of the plaster - and see Magnus - but he did his very best to talk himself into believing that he was really that happy because his ankle would finally feel what freedom was again.

“Alec Lightwood?”

 _Contain yourself!_ “That would be me,” he responded with a broad grin on his face.

***

Alec walked into Magnus’ office, balancing on the crutches he mustn’t have used much in the previous weeks; he was wobbling like a drunk person. Magnus quickly got up and moved around his desk to help the man get to his seat.

“So Alec, how does it feel, being freed from the plaster?”

“Awesome. I can actually move-

“Oh no no no, you shouldn’t move it! Didn’t they tell you?” A disappointed expression was readable on Alec’s face. “You should still keep your ankle steady for another week. I will wrap your ankle in a thick bandage in a minute, but first, how are you doing? Do you have any pain in your ankle, or do you still feel the effects of the concussion?”

“Nah, not really,” Alec bluffed. Magnus clearly saw that Alec’s ankle was still vulnerable. “I mean, it was pretty bad at the beginning, obviously, but I am doing fine now.”

“Good to hear that.” Magnus ignored the lie Alec was telling, it wouldn’t help pointing out the fact that Alec is still far from that morning run and training anyway. “Now shall we?” Magnus asked as he directed his hand towards the gurney on the other side of the room.

 

While Magnus was working on Alec’s ankle, wrapping it tightly, he spoke up. “Alec, I know I mentioned before that I was going to be the one treating you during your process, but if it’s okay with you, you will be treated by Dr. Ragnor Fell from next appointment on. My schedule was too full, and the secretary chose to transfer some of my patients to other doctors.”

Magnus felt the lump in his throat. _Wow, why was this so hard to tell?_ That was meant as a rhetorical question only, but Magnus knew the answer. He had actually started to like Alec, especially after their encounter in the bar the other week. Magnus had been drinking, and though he was not totally wasted, he was on his way of being exactly that. He had tried his very best to be ‘sober Magnus’ but it had been quite hard. Still, he had had a very interesting talk with Alec, and he had gotten to know the man much better. And now, he wouldn’t see him again, which actually made Magnus feel down. He did want to see Alec again.

“Is he a good doctor?”

“Huh?” Magnus was back in his office, with Alec seated in front of him.

“Ragnor Fell, is he a good doctor too?” Alec asked, slight worry on his face. _Or was it disappointment? Oh get yourself together Bane._

“Yes, no worries at all about that. He is just as amazing as me,” Magnus smirked, which seemed to satisfy and reassure Alec just enough.

 

At the end of their appointment, Alec looked down at the ground before he started fumbling in the bag he had brought in. “Eh,” Alec’s cheeks were bright red when he looked up. “Izzy bought you a gift as a thanks for your help with… everything I guess. And now seems like an appropriate time to give it, as you will no longer be my doctor.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” was all Magnus was able to say. It had suddenly dawned on him that what Alec had just said was so much more meaningful than the handsome man had intended. Magnus was no longer Alec’s doctor; they were legally allowed to start a relationship.

_Just one more thing, Magnus. You don’t know if Alec’s gay._

***

“Oh my god Alec, oh my god, oh my god, oh my goooooood!” Izzy shouted through the speaker. Alec had to move his phone away from his ear to prevent himself from getting any hearing damage.

“I know, Iz, but it still doesn’t mean much.” Alec had just called Izzy to pick him up at the hospital, and couldn’t restrain himself from sharing the information about a certain doctor that was no longer his doctor. Izzy was… delighted, to say the least.

“Yes, Alec, this means everything. E-ve-ry-thing. You get that? You can date him, man. Alec, _my_ big brother, who’s still a small boy sometimes - don’t even try to correct that - will finally have a boyfriend again, thank the lord!”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet,” Izzy added, before quickly hanging up the phone, making sure Alec couldn’t respond to the last comment made.

***

Magnus was doing some grocery shopping when he ran into Alec again, who was accompanied by his sister. It seemed like his physical state was gradually increasing as the man was carefully walking around without the help of any crutches. Izzy had been the one to spot Magnus, causing her to shout his name all the way over from the other side of the aisle. She had made her way to Magnus before a slower Alec had, and started talking.

“Hey there Magnus, how have you been holding up without seeing my brother?” she smirked. Luckily, Alec was still too far gone to have heard it, but he might be able to see the redness forming on Magnus’ cheeks from the distance, so Magnus looked at the ground as fast as he could.

Izzy happily continued, satisfied by the result she got from her first comment, moving closer to Magnus’ ear, a hand in front of her mouth. “Alec has missed you too,” she said before taking off as Alec was closing in on them. Magnus’ breath staggered. Was there a possibility that Alec was into him as much he was into Alec?

Because yes, Magnus was really into Alec. It was still weird to admit that he was, but Magnus had stopped denying it more than a week ago, just a few days after their last meeting. He looked up to find Alec struggling in front of him. He quickly walked the last few metres towards the young man, reaching out a helping hand as it seemed like he needed something to lean on.

“Thank you,” Alec started. “And before you ask, I’m actually doing fine. I’m making progress,” he smiled at Magnus. It was a pure smile, Magnus noticed. One you don’t see often, one that you only share with the few very special people in your life. It made Magnus feel special, even more butterflies forming inside his belly.

“Glad to hear that. Are you planning on cooking with your sister, or is she cooking for you?” Magnus continued, as casual as possible, pointing at the shopping cart in which Izzy had earlier placed some products.

“Oh hell no! My sister over there,” he eyed Izzy’s way, “is the worst cook you will ever, seriously, ever experience. I’d rather eat a rotten sandwich than her weird meals, if you could call them meals.”

Izzy had seemed to hear that last comment, and once again shouted through the store, “Oh no you wouldn’t Alexander Lightwood!”

It made both men giggle, and Magnus was just enjoying the moment when his cell phone went off. _The goddamn timing._ It was the hospital, so he really had to pick up. “Business calls, I’m sorry,” he said before starting to move past Alec and turning around to face both siblings again. “It was nice to see you, both.  Enjoy your day and take care of Alec Izzy, will you?” He said before taking off, answering his call.

Walking away, Magnus still managed to catch the “Don’t you dare say anything” Alec hissed towards his sister. A wide grin spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I PROMISE in chapter three there will be more action between the two men *smirk face emoji*
> 
> Comments and kudos mean a lot, so feel free to leave them :)


	3. Somebody To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are making progress everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three for y'all!
> 
> Unfortunately, I don't think I'm going to be able to upload chapter four within one week's time. I'm in a very stressful test week at the moment, and it's asking a little more effort and energy from me than expected. Because of that, I haven't written anything in the last two weeks, even when I tried to. I'm sorry! I will upload as fast as I can, promised!!
> 
> By the way: thanks to all the people that left behind a comment and/or kudo, you have no idea how much it means. I know I'm definitely not the best writer on this site, but still people seem to enjoy my work, and that makes me very happy :)
> 
> Chapter title comes from [ Somebody To Love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M) by Queen (for the ones who play piano, this is a very nice song to play)

**Text message from Izzy:**

Lovely (early) 4th of July, Alec. I’m afraid we won’t be available much in the upcoming hours (days to be honest) as we’re definitely planning on getting drunk, c ya on the 5th!

 

It was the third of July. Simon, Clary, Maia, Jace and all of Izzy’s other friends were off to Philadelphia for a few days to celebrate the fourth, but Alec hadn’t felt like joining. He was tired and way too busy at the moment. Four days ago, he had moved to his new apartment, finally freed from his asshole of a roommate. He had been searching for an apartment for the last six months, but had only found one three weeks ago, and was very much relieved to be able to move to his own, personal space. The whole situation with his ankle wasn’t convenient, but it couldn’t keep Alec from lifting as many boxes and (carefully) walking up the stairs like his friends had the day he had moved.

There was still a lot to do, and a lot means everything in this case, so Alec wasn’t planning on partying and relaxing the upcoming days. America might be out and about, but Alec would paint, decorate, unpack all of his boxes and make his new house a home. Sandpapering the wooden pillars in the middle of the living room was the first thing on the list, so Alec gathered all the energy he had left and climbed up the ladder to reach the top of the first pillar. With his favourite music playing in the background, it wasn’t all too bad.

An hour had passed, and Alec was satisfied with the result. As it was already pretty late, Alec decided to clean everything up, and afterwards make his way to the mattress on the floor which functioned as his bed for the time being. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but he wanted to sleep in his own apartment as soon as possible, no matter the circumstances.

He bowed down to pick up the last materials from his sandpapering job, but as a result of the extreme exhaustion that was somewhat influencing his perception and taking his attention away from the task at hand, he wasn’t careful when he moved back up. His head bumped into the corner of the table standing next to the wooden pillar. Alec was too tired to pay any attention to the headache that was once again forming, being kind of used to it after his concussion, but when blood droplets were continuously leaking onto his shirt, he moved one hand towards his eyebrow. When he held it down to estimate the damage he was shocked by the amount of blood on it.

Panic took over his control to think. It was a lot of blood, and first of all, he didn’t like blood, he hated it actually. Second of all, blood meant injury, injury meant doctor, doctor meant hospital, and honestly, Alec had had enough of the hospital visits in the last couple of weeks. He didn’t want to go there yet again. Besides, it was almost the fourth of July, meaning that the place was probably crowded with people who had a lot more serious injuries than his. He could just put some pressure on it and it will probably stop bleeding.

Nope. That was not what happened. Five more minutes had passed, and Alec had started to feel a little dizzy by the combination of blood loss and a headache. It was probably wise to get someone to help him with the situation, but who? Literally all of his friends were out of town, and Izzy had explicitly said that she wouldn’t be reachable much. There was also no other family living in New York.

Alec had started to panic big time when it dawned on him. He had Magnus’ number. Magnus had given him his business card, and there was a mobile phone number on it Alec had noticed back then. With a towel pressed onto his eyebrow, doing his best to reduce the bleeding, Alec rummaged through some paperwork until the golden ( _so_ Magnus) business card appeared. Was it weird to call your ex-doctor for such a manner? Maybe he was working, out with his friends, or maybe he didn’t want to be called for these kind of occasions. He had mentioned that it was meant for emergency situations for Alec’s _ankle_.

Alec had already put away the shiny card when he realized that Magnus was really his only chance of help, which he needed badly judging by the fact that he was already on his second towel. Besides, Magnus hadn’t acted weird in the supermarket, and that talk hadn’t only been about Alec’s ankle, but also stuff you talk about with friends. Alec would call Magnus.

 

After one dial, Magnus picked up. “This is Magnus Bane speaking.”

“Uhm, hi Magnus, Alec here. You know, Alec Lightwood-“

“Oh hi Alexander, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” he said playfully.

“Actually, it’s sort of an emergency,” Alec responded doubtingly.

A serious tone returned to Magnus’ voice. ”Oh, are you alright Alec, what happened?”

“Well,” Alec started, happy that he was speaking through a phone as a blush was forming on his cheeks. He felt ashamed that he had yet once again succeeded in hurting himself, and that Magnus was once again the first one to know. He must really think of Alec as the clumsy person that doesn’t know how to normally function with a fully grown body. Nevertheless, Alec continued, explaining that his head was hurting, and bleeding pretty badly.

“Alec, is there anyone with you at the moment?”

“Uhm, nope,” Alec admitted. “Everyone’s out to party, and I didn’t really know anyone else to call, so I figured I would use the business card. I’m sorry.”

“Oh don’t you dare say sorry for that, Alexander,” Magnus said sternly. “What is your address? I will come to you as fast as I can.”

“Oh no, you really don’t have to do that,” Alec protested, but he was cut off by Magnus.

“Yes, by the description you gave me, I really do. Now tell me where you live, ‘cause you can’t stop me anyway.”

“Okay,” Alec said shyly. “I live on 254 Park Avenue South, in the East Village.”

“Oh, great, that is quite close to my place. I’ll see you in ten minutes then. Keep pressuring the wound, and try to lay down, but do keep your eyes open. Also, maybe it’s an idea that you unlock your front door so I can enter when I’m there. That way, you can keep your head still for a longer period of time.”

“Okay, see ya in ten then.”

***

It had taken Magnus exactly nine minutes and forty seconds to get to Alec’s building, and he was currently storming up the stairs inside the apartment block to get to Alec’s front door. Reaching it, he saw that it indeed was unlocked. Magnus stood there for a short second, taking a breath and calming himself down a little before he stepped into Alec’s apartment.

The first thing Magnus noticed was that it was a mess. Alec had clearly just moved here. Unpacked boxes were all over the floor, equipment was spread around the apartment and walls were half painted. Magnus made his way through the living room, opening another door: bathroom. Not the room he needed. He continued to the next door, and when he opened it, he broke down just a little.

Alec was laying there, on a mattress on the _freaking_ ground, surrounded by even more boxes. And most importantly, his eyes were closed, the towel that was positioned on his forehead was fully coloured red, and he wasn’t moving. Magnus hastily kneeled beside the wounded man, grabbing his wrist to look for a pulse. A breath of relief exited his mouth when he found one, that also turned out to be a steady one.

Magnus placed one hand on Alec’s shoulder, while his other held onto Alec’s. He gently shook the man to wake him. “Alec? Are you awake? Do you hear me?”

Slowly, Alec opened his eyes, looking up to find Magnus hovered over him. Again. “Hey,” he said, a small smile forming in the corners of his mouth.

“Hey,” Magnus responded. “How are you feeling? Are you feeling dizzy at all?”

Alec’s eyes were squeezed against the sudden light when he had opened them. “Meh, just a little. Guess I was just sleeping, that’s why I had my eyes closed.”

“You sure it’s just that?” Magnus asked sceptically.

“Yeah, I was already tired before.”

“Okay, that’s good then,” Magnus let out a relieved puff. The way Alec was talking was promising. “Now do you mind if I look at your head?”

“No, I don’t mind at all. It’s nice really.’’ Alec said, locking his eyes with Magnus’ during the last words. Again, Magnus felt those weird tingles in his belly that only very few people could cause. He slowly moved forward, carefully taking the red towel off of Alec’s eyebrow.

It only took him a few seconds to come with a diagnosis. “I’ve got good news this time. You’ve got a cut in your eyebrow, which caused the intense bleeding, but it isn’t deep enough that you need stitches. Do you have any bandages I can apply?”

“Uhm, don’t think so actually.” Alec said apologetically, rubbing his eyes without touching the hurt area. “But if it isn’t all that bad, I can just put a towel on there until the bleeding has fully stopped, right?”

“Alexander, my dear, that is not how it works. You’ve got an open cut, and you do need something to protect that. I’ll think about something.” Magnus looked around the room. “By the way, where were you planning on sleeping tonight?”

A surprised expression appeared on Alec’s face. _It was cute._ He vaguely moved his hand around, meaning to refer to his room. “Here. Why?”

“What the fuck Alec,” Magnus let out before he realized it. “I’m sorry, but I’m not gonna let you sleep in this mess. You’re wounded. In several places,” he pointed out.

Alec had initiated a counter argument, but Magnus cut him off. “No Alec. I’m seriously not gonna let you sleep here. No way. Besides, you still need to get treated, so you’re coming with me,” Magnus stated. What was Alec thinking? That he would leave a wounded person, a wounded person he seemed to care about very much, behind? He was a doctor, he had taken the Hippocratic oath, so outside of the fact that he wouldn’t leave Alec behind anyway, it was his duty as a doctor to help out the people in need.

“I’m what?” Alec spluttered.

“Yeah, you’re coming to my place. I’ve got enough medical equipment to treat your face, and that way I can keep an eye on you, because you really need to start taking care of yourself. This situation is unacceptable.”

“But,” Alec started. “isn’t that weird. You know, you being…”

“Only if you make it weird. You’re no longer my patient, so legally, I’m allowed to talk to you outside of work. Now we should get going, because I need to fix that eyebrow of yours.”

“Hmkay then… _doctor_ ,” Alec smirked. “Let me just get my stuff,” he said while Magnus helped him up slowly.

***

Magnus’ place was huge. It was something like a loft, with a large open kitchen space, an exaggeratingly big couch (“I need to sit comfortably, Alexander,” Magnus had explained) and a balcony that provided an amazing view over the skyline of New York.

“Alright. Would you sit down for me please?” Magnus said, tapping on the table top in the eating area.

Alec obeyed, and after some fumbling in a medical kit, Magnus came back to him with some iodine to clean up the cut, some butterfly bandages and some sterile gauzes to cover everything. He positioned himself in between Alec’s legs, and Alec noticed that – even though Magnus must have done this multiple times before – Magnus was taking his time, applying everything with full precision.

“There you go,” Magnus said when he was finished, stepping back to act as if he was judging his work, but Alec noticed that Magnus didn’t just look at his face. Magnus had let his eyes role over Alec’s entire body. “Do you still want a shower before you go to bed?”

Alec looked at himself. He was covered in dust, his hair was probably full of blood and his clothes looked absolutely disgusting. Yeah, he really needed a shower. “Seems like a good plan to me,” he said, pointing at himself.

“Alrighty then. Let me first show you the bedroom. Me myself is also doing some paintwork in the guest room, so you’ll be sleeping in my bed, if you don’t mind. I’ll be sleeping on the couch,” he said while walking towards a closed door, carrying Alec’s belongings he had brought with him.

Alec was again blown away by the size of the room, and by the many details that made Alec feel like he had infiltrated someone’s very personal space. Which he had, basically.

“So, just make yourself at home. I have put clean sheets on the bed this morning, so don’t worry about that. The bathroom is,” Magnus was moving again, “behind this door,” he said, opening one of the two still unknown doors in the bedroom. En suite as you can see.”

“Great,” Alec mumbled, overwhelmed by the hospitality and also too exhausted to give a longer answer than that.

“Make sure you don’t get any water on your cut during your shower. If you need anything, I’m in the living room. I’ll just quickly gather my stuff, so you can also go to bed,” Magnus said while he walked towards the last unknown door in the bedroom. When he opened it, Alec realized that there would be many more surprises to come in the time he spent with Magnus, because _thank Goodness,_ that was one hell of a walk-in closet. It was literally twice the size of the already gigantic bedroom. Alec should have somehow seen it coming that Magnus was a clothes and shoes guy, but this amount would have been a surprise to anyone. It was like he had been living on this earth for centuries, because nobody could have gathered this amount of garments in one lifetime. Except Magnus, apparently.

“Good night, Alexander.” Alec was pulled out of his daze by Magnus returning to the bedroom with only some sweatpants and boxer briefs.

“Good night, Magnus,” Alec kindly smiled back. Magnus was a special man, he realized once again. It was really nice of him to help Alec like this. He would definitely thank him for that, but right now, he couldn’t think of much more than a shower, a bed and a good night’s sleep.

And Magnus.

***

Magnus wakes up feeling like shit, physically speaking. Sure enough, the couch is an incredible spot to sit and relax, but it turns out not to be that successful as a bed. _Man,_ his back hurts, and his neck feels stiff. But it was for a very good cause, so it was definitely worth it, he tells himself. Magnus gets up, not minding to put on normal clothes yet – his sweatpants will do -  and goes to make breakfast for his guest who is still fast asleep judging by the closed door and the absence of any rumbling from behind it.

Magnus needs to work today, which is a pity really, so he better makes the best of the time he still has together with Alec. He bakes some pancakes using his incredible family recipe, puts some strawberries on a plate and makes some fresh orange juice for on the side. Balancing the food and drinks on a dinner tray, he softly knocks on his bedroom door. “Alec, are you awake?”

Magnus takes the small groan as a yes and opens the door. _Sweet baby Jesus._ Alec is laying there on his bed, semi-asleep and only half covered by the red velvet sheets. He’s not wearing a shirt, and from what Magnus can see, he’s not wearing any pyjama bottoms either. Just his boxers. _That’s hot._

“A very good morning, Alexander.”

Now the man seems to actually wake up, shooting up and struggling with the sheets to cover his body. “H-hey Magnus,” he said in a shocked manner, causing Magnus to giggle. Alec was cute like this, being vulnerable and a little clumsy, but trying his very best to hide it. “Sorry for the… uh, minimum clothing, it was kinda hot in here last night,” Alec stumbled.

“ _Yes, of course it was hot,”_ Magnus wanted to say. _“You’re radiating your own hotness into the atmosphere.”_ He didn’t, though. Instead, he went with something more casual. Sort of.

“Alexander, darling, you shouldn’t be ashamed of that. We’re both male remember? Nothing to hide here,” Magnus said with a grin on his face, earning him another one of those beautiful blushes on Alec’s cheeks. Changing the topic of the conversation to make Alec a little more comfortable, Magnus continued. “Anyway, I’ve made you breakfast. I hope you like pancakes,” he said, while placing the tray on the bed, pushing it forward towards Alec.

“You made pancakes?!” Alec cheered, his face lighting up. “Oh my god, how can one person be so perfect?” he mumbled, not realizing he was saying that out loud. Quickly, Alec put a hand over his mouth, trying to keep back the words he had already spoken. His face turned into surprised, shocked, stressed and was bright red as he looked down at the food as a distraction.

“I don’t know, what’s your secret?” Magnus teased, putting on his most flirty face. Of course Magnus could leave the man be, given that Alec had already turned into a wannabe tomato by his own doing, but it was too big a chance to let pass. Besides, Magnus had struggled with what to do with his feelings for Alec, because he _definitely_ has them, and he had just decided that it was time that they were expressed, out in the open.

Magnus decided to take it even a step further, and made his way to the bed, laying down leaning his head on one palm, and one knee positioned up in the air, photo model style. With his free hand, he grabbed a strawberry, biting it slowly, locking his eyes with Alec’s in the process. Licking his lips from the juice that had leaked from his mouth, he asked, “Alec, darling, shouldn’t you eat?”

But Alec was just staring at him blankly. He was clearly overwhelmed by the flirtatious behaviour, so Magnus smiled contently, sat up and put pancakes on two plates and handed one over to Alec. When they were eating quietly, Magnus couldn’t miss the small grin on Alec’s face.

After a few minutes, Magnus spoke up again. “So uh, Alec, I was wondering,” he said doubtingly, opening up for the more vulnerable Magnus, and not wanting to invade Alec’s privacy by the upcoming words. “You said everyone was out of town at the moment, but didn’t you want to join? I mean, don’t you have friends, or maybe a…,” he paused for a second, “a girlfriend to be with, or you know. Not that you like _have_ to be with them of course, that was not what I was trying to say, but just-“

“No Magnus, I don’t have a girlfriend, if that was what you were trying to ask,” Alec interrupted him softly, putting his plate away before he continued. “I’m not really into that sort of thing.”

“You’re not… into having a relationship?” Magnus questioned, disappointment audible in his voice. Shit, maybe he had gone too far already. After the few encounters he and Alec had had, he thought he had gotten to know Alec pretty well. Guess he was wrong after all.

“Oh, no! No, no,” Alec exclaimed, moving towards Magnus. “I am, actually. What I meant to say is that I’m not really into having a girlfriend, because I’m… I’m gay Magnus.”

“Oh.” _Literally? Is that the only thing you can say right now?_ But it was the only thing Magnus could say. Many doors had been opened by Alec’s confession, and Magnus was too occupied by his thoughts about Alec as a boyfriend to formulate an appropriate answer.

“Is that okay? I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable by that, I should’ve told you of course, before sleeping in your bed and everything, I just-“

“Oh shut up, Alec.” Magnus was the one to interrupt this time, being able to speak again. “Never, ever apologize for being gay,” he said, shaking his head to emphasize his point. “It’s not something you choose, it’s something you are, and it’s a beautiful thing about yourself. And if people tell you otherwise, tell them to rot away in hell, because they are so wrong.” Magnus paused for second, giving Alec the time to process his words. “Now, if it wasn’t clear already,” Magnus continued with a gentle smile on his face, “I don’t mind you sleeping in my bed, and I do not mind you being gay. I swing both ways myself.”

Alec seemed to think about that last comment. “So, you’re bi?”

“Yes, Alec, very much so.”

“Great.”

***

After breakfast, in _bed_ , with a _shirtless_ Magnus for Christ’s sake, Alec had gotten himself dressed in a comfy outfit, not planning on doing too much. He had just been cleaning up some of his belongings when Magnus had come walking through the open bedroom door.

“Alec?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to work this afternoon, but you’re free to stay here. The night too if you want. Again, feel like home. I’ve got Netflix on the TV, and there’s some food in the fridge if you want anything. You okay with that?”

“Yeah, sure,” Alec answered casually, even though he was dancing on the inside. Magnus had just sort of invited him to stay another night, meaning that he wasn’t quite done with Alec just yet. “I would love to stay another night, you’re treating me well,” Alec said, referring to the breakfast earlier that morning. Was it too much to say? Maybe. But Alec didn’t care. Not like Magnus had been holding back during breakfast, so who cares?

“Good. Now would you mind sitting down on the couch for me?”

Alec was surprised by the sudden turn in the conversation. “For what?”

“I’m going to have a look at that ankle and face of yours before I take off and leave your irresponsible ass back here. I want to see how you’re holding up.”

 

So now Alec was sitting on the couch with his foot on Magnus’ lap, Magnus sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Carefully, and ever so slowly, Magnus removed the brace around Alec’s ankle after gently lifting Alec’s leg in his hand.

“Okay then,” Magnus started after he had done some observations, and had asked Alec if the movement made his ankle hurt. “It’s looking much better than before, but you should take it easy still. When do you have your next appointment with doctor Fell?”

“Ehm, next week Monday I believe.”

“Okay, I’ll tell him to wrap your ankle with some medical tape then. That way you’ll have a little bit more support, aside of your brace, but you’ll be able to shower normally. Seems like your ankle will be doing just fine in a couple of weeks,” he continued while both his hands were gently massaging Alec’s ankle. Alec would swear that the massage wasn’t necessary, but he wasn’t going to complain about it. At all. It felt nice. First off all, it reduced the stiffness in his foot, and two, he didn’t mind Magnus touching him.

And that last thing was new to Alec. Usually, when other boys or girls approached him, he wouldn’t feel comfortable with their hands on his body. Even after a few dates, there was only a hand full of people he even gave the chance to come close to him. Alec wasn’t a touchy person, but with Magnus, it was… different. So different.

“Alec, can I look at your eyebrow now?”

“Oh yeah, of course,” Alec stammered, only returning to mother Earth when he felt Magnus’ hands on his cheeks. _Magnus was touching his cheeks_. Like seriously cupping his face so tenderly it made Alec feel incredible things. Magnus slowly removed the medical gauze, constantly pausing to ask Alec if it hurt at all. When the bandage was removed, Magnus cleaned Alec’s skin next to the cut, still firmly holding Alec’s face in his left hand. It felt so comfortable and pleasing that Alec could only imagine how it would be to receive such pleasure every single day. A little unsure of his movement, but doing it anyway, Alec moved his hand to Magnus’ leg, softly squeezing it. Magnus looked down, straight into Alec’s eyes, with those wonderful brown optics.

“Magnus, thanks for doing all this. I really do appreciate it.”

“So do I.”

“What?” Alec asked surprised.

“I said, so do I,” Magnus repeated.

“You like cleaning up wounds?” Alec said, not understanding, or not daring to understand where Magnus was heading.

“No. Well I do too, it’s basically part of my job, but I like you being here, and I don’t mind the view at the moment I must admit,” Magnus said, placing a new gauze over Alec’s cut.

“Oh my god, you’re flirting with me,” Alec stated, a small giggle following.

“Sure as hell I am, Alec. You’re worth flirting with. Now if you don’t mind,” Magnus said while looking at his watch, “I must get to work. See you tonight?” he said as he stood up, taking the medical kit to the kitchen and picking up his jacket and bag on the way to the front door.

“See ya tonight,” Alec smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Comment/kudo might give me the positive energy I really need right now, so feel free to leave them! :)


	4. Can't hold us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus are ready to take the next step. 
> 
> Or: time for some action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, there it is: chapter 4. I'm so sorry it took so long, but it just wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to. I had finished chapter 4 some time ago, but I wasn't satisfied with the result at all. It just wasn't right, so then my beta [ @fluffysax ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySax/pseuds/FluffySax) jumped in and seriously saved the day by doing stuff beta's are meant for (THANK YOU). However, that took quite some time and with the combination of a test week (which I sort of failed), I wasn't able to upload it any sooner. SORRY
> 
> I have to admit that I also won't be able to upload chapter 5 in one week. My head is full of projects, hand-in dates and responsibilities, and at the moment, it is a little bit too much, resulting in less fic writing, and most importantly, no creative imput. So, as I've barely started on chaper 5, you're very welcome to bring me some ideas of what our men should be doing in the next and last chapter if you've got any :).
> 
> BUT, don't worry about me not finishing this fic, it will most likely be up in max three weeks, so no abandoning here!
> 
> Chapter title comes from [ Can't hold us ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zNSgSzhBfM) by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis

Magnus had left over two hours ago, and Alec was… bored. He missed the company of a certain extravert person, and didn’t have much to do except for scrolling through Netflix, looking for something that seemed interesting, and texting Izzy - who was probably already a little tipsy judging by the way she had responded to the news that Alec was crashing at Magnus’ place. Oh well, she could have also responded that way not being intoxicated, but she was probably still drunk. Or on her way of being that.

 

 **Izzy:** OH MY GOOOOOOOODDDD, you have literally no idea how proud I am of you, little brother!!!

 **Alec:** I’m still your big brother, Izzy. And it was an emergency

 **Alec:** but no, I don’t regret coming here :)

 **Izzy:** thought so

 **Izzy:** so, how’re you gonna thank him?

 **Alec:** dunno really. Was hoping you would know something

 **Izzy:** I know just something  ;)

 **Alec:** keep it appropriate

 **Izzy:** hmkay

 **Izzy:** what about cooking dinner?

 **Izzy:** that’s cute and thoughtful

 **Alec:** oh man

 **Alec:** you know I can’t even bake an egg

 **Izzy:** oh come on Alec, it’ll be just fine. Just don’t make it too hard on yourself

 

After a few more minutes of texting, Alec found himself pacing up and down the kitchen, throwing his hands in the air frustratingly every once in a while. For God’s sake, why had he even agreed on cooking Magnus dinner? He _could_ still call it off, for he’d only promised Izzy, but how could he thank Magnus differently? It wasn’t like he could come up with better ideas. _Oh fuck it, let’s go for it._

Thirty more minutes had passed deciding on which meal to cook, but Alec was finally ready to head out to the grocery store to collect the required ingredients for a classic: spaghetti Bolognese. Magnus had mentioned that he would be back around 7PM, which gave Alec four hours to buy the ingredients and prepare the meal. That should be enough.

 

God dammit. It was _not_ enough. Magnus could be back any minute, and Alec wasn’t by any means done yet. He had set the table, but the self-made sauce was still boiling and after a taste of the spaghetti, even Alec could recognise that the spaghetti was undercooked. _But,_ Alec told himself, _I still have a few minutes and the pasta will be done soon, and yes, I should have definitely bought the store-made Bolognese sauce, but it will be just fine. It will. And otherwise Magnus won’t judge, right? No, he’s not like that._

Alec was so focused on the food in front of him - hoping that his stare would fasten the cooking process - that he didn’t notice Magnus entering the house and making his way to the kitchen island, leaning his chin on both of his palms and watching Alec for some time before speaking up.

“What a nice surprise, Alexander, you’re cooking for me now?” The unexpected appearance of Magnus on the other side of the kitchen counter almost gave Alec a heart attack, so really he couldn’t be blamed for his uncontrolled and frantic movement backwards, taking the pan of hot spaghetti sauce with him. With a crash, it smashed onto the black tiles, covering the entire floor with tomatoes and herbs.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” Alec managed to blurt out, a hand in front of his mouth, slowly stepping away from the pan as if he was standing in the middle of a crime scene. His face went white. _Why Alec? Why are you always so Goddamn stupid?_ The tears started to form in his eyes. He sucked at this. He wanted to do something nice for someone nice, but all he managed to do was break stuff and cover said person’s entire kitchen in fucking tomato sauce. _Well done Alec, well done._

***

Magnus couldn’t stand the view. Alec was _crying_. Quickly, he made his way around the counter to the panicking man, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his body flush against Alec’s back without even doubting on the move. He could have gone for the normal hug of course, but first, Alec’s hands and arms in front of his chest and face wouldn’t allow that, and second, Magnus was able to hold onto Alec’s hands this way, gently running his fingers over Alec’s knuckles.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispered into Alec’s ear. “Nothing to worry about here, we can just clean it up.”

“But, I – covered… everything’s dirty,” Alec said in between sobs, shaking his head as he spoke. He turned around, but Magnus didn’t let go, resulting in Alec standing in his arms, so close that almost every body part was touching. Magnus felt his face heat up as something a little south sprung to life of its own will, not picking up on the very inappropriate timing.

Alec didn’t seem to notice however, as he pursued with his cries. “You must really think I’m some incapable and clumsy person who only injures himself and then ruins the house of the person that is taking care of him,” Alec continued, looking down at the ground.

And that was enough of the self-downgrading show for Magnus. He loosened his grip and moved one hand to lift Alec’s face, forcing the man to look him straight into the eyes. “Alexander Lightwood,” he started strongly, “I do not think that you are some clumsy person, and no, my kitchen is not ruined. I think that you’re a totally capable, _and_ handsome man I must say,” he added with a smirk on his further serious face, happy to see that Alec’s was somewhat lighting up, “I just think that you’re a little unlucky sometimes. Being unlucky happens to the very best, and it doesn’t say anything about you as a person, because the Alec I’ve gotten to know is competent and independent. Now how does that sound?”

“Yeah,” Alec sighed.

“Yes what?”

“Yes, sir?” Alec said doubtingly, a small giggle escaping his mouth. No new tears were forming, which made Magnus release some of the tension built up in his body.

Magnus once again pulled Alec into a tight hug, standing like that for a minute before placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders and distancing himself just a little from the beautiful man in front of him. Magnus wiped a left-over tear from Alec’s face with the pad of his thumb, leaving his hand to cover the rest of Alec’s cheek. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I am now. Don’t know where that came from really,” Alec said apologetically. “Maybe just the exhaustion and everything. But we don’t have any food now, unless you want to eat from the floor?” Alec said smiling sadly through his red-stained eyes.

“We’ll get some take-out, that’ll be okay. I really do appreciate the effort though, it was really thoughtful of you,” Magnus said softly as he was close enough for Alec to hear it anyway.

“Izzy’s idea,” Alec responded, shrugging.

“But you executed it, take some credit,” Magnus countered.

“Okay,” Alec whispered, “I did execute it.”

“Damn right you did, and I was the one who scared you, so it’s not even your fault.” Magnus paused for a second before continuing. “Now if you don’t mind…” he said while taking Alec by the hand and pulling him towards the seating area, earning Magnus a surprised yelp. “I think we left off somewhere this morning.”

“What are you doi-” Alec tried to say, before Magnus gently pushed him backwards, making Alec fall back onto the couch. Magnus slowly made his way down, placing both his knees on either side of Alec’s thighs. Alec was frozen, it seemed, because the man was motionless, his facial expression a combination of shock, doubt and positive surprise. Magnus hoped his interpretation of the last one wasn’t just wishful thinking.

“I can’t hold it back any longer,” Magnus murmured. “We will order take-out in a bit, but first things first, can I kiss you?”

“What?” Alec’s eyes widened.

“Can I kiss you, Alexander? You’re looking way too fucking cute like this, and you’re totally turning me on to be honest, so can I kiss you?” It was definitely a risky question, Magnus realised that, but it turned out to be so worth it, because only a second after he’d asked his question, Alec’s face lit up and a big smile was forming at the corners of his mouth.

Before Alec could say anything, though, Magnus leaned in, looking into Alec’s eyes for confirmation, and placed his lips onto Alec’s. _Oh my god, Alec’s lips were so soft._ They were like warm satin, vigorously pressing back against Magnus’. When Magnus started to pull back to check if Alec was still comfortable with the situation, he laughed softly when Alec didn’t let him. Instead, the younger man wrapped his hands around Magnus’ neck and pulled him close again, crashing their lips together properly. Magnus happily obliged, and deepened the kiss, causing Alec to moan softly. _Holy shit, that was hot._

Alec’s hands were moving down Magnus’ spine towards the small of his back, until they were… - Magnus moaned - on Magnus’ _ass_. _Alec’s hands were cupping his ass!_

It was the cue for Magnus to go even a little bit further with the kiss, pushing his tongue into Alec’s mouth, licking Alec’s lips on the way in. _Good God, another one of those moans._ Magnus was so turned on by now that he could seriously explode any time. But that couldn’t happen. Not yet. So he pulled back, giving both of them the opportunity to catch their breaths.

“Oh my god,” Alec gasped.

“I know, that was freaking hot,” Magnus smirked at him.

“I can see that,” Alec grinned, pointing at Magnus’ crotch.

Magnus almost started to blush until he looked down at Alec’s lap, and saw that Alec was just as turned on as he was. “You’re one to talk,” Magnus said while standing up, offering Alec a hand. “But, as much as I’d like to continue doing… this, we must really order some food, cause I’m starving.”

***

Alec couldn’t stop smiling during dinner. He had just casually been making out with Magnus fucking Bane thirty minutes ago. Doing his very best to sound normal, Alec spoke up. “So, how’s your day been, Magnus?”

Magnus looked up. “Well, it was a good day actually. Not too many people brought in. Though, I did have a really stiff neck. The couch is not a great mattress apparently.”

Alec thought about that comment for a second before responding. “We can sleep together in your bed tonight?”

Magnus quickly shook his head. “Oh, Alec, that is not what I meant to provoke there, darling. Of course I wouldn’t _mind_ joining you, but don’t feel forced to do things you don’t want. The couch is fine, really.”

“Actually, I would like you to join,” Alec said shyly, hoping it was the right thing to say.

“You do?” Magnus’ face clearly lit up.

“Yeah,” Alec responded, hoping to sound a little more confident this time, “because in case you haven’t noticed, I’m sort of into you.”

“Oh yeah I noticed back on the couch,” Magnus said, followed by a dirty smile. “I didn’t take you as a straight forward kind of person, Alec.”

Alec was full-on blushing again, but he couldn’t care less. “Well, you’ve got a nice ass, if that’s what you were referring to. I couldn’t help myself earlier.”

“That was definitely was I was referring to,” Magnus smirked widely, “ _aaand_ the other thing going on down there.” Alec gagged on his food.

“But thanks for the compliment dear, yours isn’t that bad either.”

Alec smiled at that. Everything was so perfect at the moment that the thought that he didn’t deserve all of this almost crossed his mind. But why wouldn’t he? He’d never had a relationship in which he'd been truly happy. He always had to compromise and sacrifice too much. It was never about _him_ , but always about his partner. Maybe he’d finally found the one Izzy was talking about it, and that made Alec feel incredible. He was glad he’d found Magnus, no matter the weird circumstances their first encounter had been in.

“Dreaming of me?” Magnus asked playfully while placing his hand on Alec’s.

“In fact, I was. I’m really glad I’ve met you, Magnus.”

A gentle squeeze in his hand. “So am I.”

 

After dinner, it was time for some cleaning. The boxes of Chinese take-out were littering the floor, and even though the tiles in the kitchen had been mopped, the kitchen counter was still a mess. Magnus had changed clothes and had put on some music, to which he was now collecting all the garbage. He was swinging to the tunes, moving his hips to the beat, sweat pants running way too low on his hips for Alec not to stare.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Magnus interrupted Alec’s gaze. “You like what you see?” he said defiantly, letting his hands slide over his own body.

“Magnus,” Alec choked, “you shouldn’t do that.” Magnus just smiled at him in that evil way, knowing all too well what he was provoking. Doing his very best at controlling himself, Alec continued. “By the way, I was wondering, did you actually have arrangements for tonight, because if you were planning on going out with family or friends that’s fine with me, I can just stay here, you know. I don’t want to bother you or anything.”

Magnus tossed the towel he was cleaning with over his shoulder and swayed Alec’s way before placing his hands on Alec’s shoulders. “No, I didn’t have any plans, I was scheduled as a substitute in the hospital if it would be too busy - which it wasn’t, fortunately - but you should really stop apologizing for being here, because I was the one forcing you to be here, remember?”

Alec considered that for a brief moment. “True that, glad you did though.”

“Me too.” Magnus turned around after pressing a quick peck on Alec’s cheek. _God, he could definitely get used to this._ Alec followed Magnus to the kitchen, starting to do some cleaning himself.

“So what do you want to do then?” Alec said. “I mean… tonight?”

“Don’t know, what do you suggest?” Magnus responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

A light blush was visible on Alec’s cheeks again. “I was thinking we could maybe make some tea first, put some pillows and blankets on the balcony, snuggle up with a drink on the side and watch the fireworks, if that’s okay with you.”

“Sounds like a great plan,” Magnus said, once again walking towards Alec, this time wrapping his hands around Alec’s waist. He looked Alec in the eye. “Man, I really can’t put into words how glad I am you’ve come into my life, Alec. You’re a very special person. You know that, right?”

“You’re making me blush,” Alec said softly, averting his eyes to the ground.

“And that looks really cute on you, so I don’t mind doing that.” Magnus turned around once more after taking the towel in his hand and swatting it against Alec’s backside. “Now what about we start making some tea?”

***

It was dark outside by the time Alec and Magnus were done with cleaning and doing some preparations for their cosy evening on the balcony. They were snuggled up in a shared blanket, laying on top of tons of pillows, snack and drinks next to the wall. Magnus’ right hand was moving up and down Alec’s side, leaving behind trails of tingling skin.

In the first few minutes, nothing much happened. They were just two satisfied and happy men, laying side by side, hands entangled and soft smiles on either faces as they watched the fireworks lighting up the New York skies.

Magnus sat up, leaning against the wall behind him, looking down at Alec as he grabbed the wine he’d taken with him earlier. Alec himself straightened up when Magnus poured two glasses and handed one to Alec. While placing the bottle back on the ground, he raised his glass in the air.

“Happy fourth of July, Alec, and… to us.” Magnus said with his softest smile as their glasses clinked together.

“To us,” Alec answered quietly, while looking Magnus in the eye. _God, Alec was beautiful,_ Magnus thought while taking a sip of the expensive drink and shamelessly letting his eyes roam over Alec’s body, causing Alec to swallow thickly. Just the result Magnus had hoped for.

Though Magnus had not expected the next things to happen.

After putting his wine glass down, Alec slowly turned sideways, sitting on his hands and knees, slowly leaning forward. His eyes were filled with what could only be explained as lust and… desire. The butterflies sprung to life, filling Magnus’ entire body with a delighting rush of excitement.

Alec interrupted Magnus’ stare when his right hand gently nudged against Magnus’ which was still holding the wine glass. “Maybe you should put that down,” Alec said softly, his voice a little hoarse, nodding towards the glass in Magnus’ hand.

“Y-yes,” Magnus croaked, clearing his throat to try and regulate his breathing as he seemed to have stopped doing the most essential thing for the human existence. Magnus was so turned on by Alec clearly taking the lead, and Magnus was more than happy to obey to everything the other man demanded. If this would only lead to them kissing the entire night, he’d still be the happiest man alive.

Magnus inched his body to Alec’s, nervously biting his lower lip. Oh God, what was happening to him? He was never nervous when it came to these sort of things.

Alec groaned softly and a little eagerly at the sight, looking Magnus straight in the eye before slowly throwing his leg over Magnus’, purposely brushing his knee over Magnus’ stiffening dick.

“Unngh,” Magnus moaned a little louder than intended, and grew even harder when he saw Alec’s face; soft and loving while at the same time eager and lustful. Before Magnus could speak up, Alec was leaning forward, stopping only an inch away from Magnus’ lips.

“Can I kiss you, Magnus?,” he whispered, his soft lips tickling against Magnus’. “I want to kiss you, Magnus.”

“Yes,” Magnus breathed and Alec closed the last inch between them. Magnus swore he was going to evolve into a freaking pudding right then and there at the touch of Alec’s plush, red lips locking with his. Alec kissed him softly at first, tasting Magnus somewhat controlled, but no less eager. But it didn’t take long before the kiss became deeper, both men opening up, tongues getting in a loving, sloppy fight.

Alec struggled to get underneath the blanket wrapped around Magnus’ body, but succeeded when they took a second to take a much needed breath. In synchrony, Alec pulled the blanket away while Magnus lifted his body, hanging onto the man, arm wrapped tightly around Alec’s neck.

There was nothing that covered his raging hard on now, and Alec moaned softly when his eyes roamed over it. His hands worked their way over Magnus’ body, exploring every inch, touching, kneading, loving.

They moved over the sides of Magnus’ ass, up to his hip bones and underneath his shirt. Magnus responded and sat up, taking a surprised Alec with him, and started to pull Alec’s shirt up. Not long after, Alec’s chest was exposed, and Magnus followed suit.

Magnus leaned back for a second, letting his eyes roam over the exposed torso of the man he was so head over heels with. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

Leaning back down to kiss Magnus loudly and intensely, Alec happily moved his hands back to where they had stopped exploring, and after a few more minutes, they were circling on Magnus’ inner thighs and Magnus couldn’t help but let out a loud moan.

Taking advantage of Magnus’ open mouth, Alec locked his lips over Magnus’ again and immediately passed the latter’s lips with his tongue. Alec moved his hands up excruciatingly slow, heading towards a very obvious goal. Magnus shivered all over, losing control for just a second when Alec finally cupped him with his hand, squeezing gently and rubbing small circles over the fabric.

Magnus arched his back, thrusting uncontrollably into the touch and groaned in a voice that suggested he had slipped into a spiral of pleasure and need, “Alec, _please_.”

Alec smirked, but the entirety of his body language spoke plenty; he was just as far gone as the man below him. He was breathing heavily, eyes lidded and hands shaking as they came up to the waist band of Magnus’ sweats. “Can I?” he asked with a tender and almost nervous smile.

After a small, but no less urgent nod from Magnus, he slowly, _so_ slowly, started to pull the sweatpants down, languidly taking Magnus’ boxer briefs down too in one swift motion. Magnus held his breath when Alec’s eyes moved south, and he couldn’t help but giggle at the sight in front of him. Alec was staring down at Magnus’ dick with an open mouth, a combination of surprise and admiration on his face.

“Yes, babe, that’s what you get when you get down and dirty with me.”

But Alec didn’t let himself be sent into a tailspin that easily, and kissed his way behind Magnus’ ear putting on his most sexy voice. “Well, count on me getting down and dirty a lot more often.”

And Magnus did not expect Alec’s hand to move down and grab his hardened length, stroking it gently at first, but quickening the pace after Magnus had come to somewhat of a steady breathing.

***

Magnus looked incredible like this, all dirty and sexed up, sweat damping his forehead, and exhausted by the physical activity just performed. Alec wasn’t really one to talk though, he realized as he looked down at himself. His belly was covered in come and sweat and his cheeks and lips were aching as a result of a certain activity requiring a lot of mouth work.

But he wouldn’t complain, as he’d just had one of the best evenings ever, if not the best, and he really couldn’t care less about the soreness tangible in his body.

He giggled softly at the thought of his original plans for this evening, reminding himself that if he wouldn’t have been so clumsy, he would have been painting, maybe drinking a beer, watching the fireworks and go to bed alone. This was without a doubt a million times better.

Magnus broke the silence, moving out of Alec’s firm grip and standing up. “I’m gonna get us a towel.”

After some time, Magnus was back with a damp cloth, and sat next to Alec who had – apparently, as Magnus had to gently wake him again - been drifting off a little. It had been quite a long day, and especially after what had just happened, he was tired, to say the least.

Magnus dabbed Alec’s belly and Alec hummed at the touch of the warm towel while he couldn’t fight the urge to sleep any longer.

The last thing Alec feels is Magnus picking him up and carrying him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading.
> 
> As mentioned above, feel free to share your ideas for chapter 5 (maybe it will give me some inspiration for making this part of a series, who knows?)  
> I will hopefully update this fic again in two weeks.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


	5. Only Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is good together, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I'm back (finally!)  
> So this took me forever to write, but since it's Christmas break, I found the time to sit down and finish this fic which took me waaaay too long, and again, I'm sorry to everyone who had to wait!
> 
> Since it's the last chapter of this fic, I want to thank my AMAZING beta's again.  
> [ fluffysax ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySax/pseuds/FluffySax), you're not only an amazing sister but also a helping hand whenever I need one, and thank you so much for giving me inspiration and being critical when needed. It means a lot!  
> Then [ TooBusyForThisShit ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyForThisShit/pseuds/TooBusyForThisShit), who I need so much for spelling checks and creative input (and very bad Valentines jokes), thank you, love, you're awesome!
> 
> Also, thanks again to everyone who's read this fic, left kudos, commented. Everytime I see people appreciate what I do, it honestly makes my day! <3
> 
> The title of this chapter comes from [ Only Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWlKZ6C7cDY) by Ben Howard (BEAUTIFUL SONG)

Alec was literally living on cloud nine at the moment; the last month had been more than amazing. When Izzy had sarcastically asked Alec if he was okay when she’d called him earlier and Alec for once didn’t respond with a sigh, he didn’t know where to start answering that question.

These last weeks, Alec had gone through so many things - positive things -  and it was fair to say that he had grown as a person. For the first time ever, he found himself truly letting someone in – outside of Izzy. Magnus had quickly gained Alec’s full trust and they grew closer and closer every day. Alec would share his most cheerful moments with Magnus, but he also wasn’t shy to share his more negative, desolate moments.

And Alec was… proud. Proud of himself that he finally developed into a person that _would_ share his inner emotions with someone else. And he was glad that he’d finally found the person to do that with.

Then, second thing was that his schoolyear was coming to an end, and holy damn, he was almost graduating. Alec Lightwood was almost graduated from fucking law school everybody! It may have been a rough ride towards the end, and the bar was totally a pain in the ass to take, but Alec couldn’t force the smile off his face whenever someone brought up the topic. Alec could already envision himself in court, digging through files, countering arguments and doing justice to people.

Of course he still had to _pass_ the bar, but after taking it, he could say that he had positive feelings about it; the test went really well. He did have to admit that he _was_ still a little nervous about the results he would get in a week, because yes, his guts tell him that he nailed that bar, but out of experience, Alec knew that it is never wise to assume the best outcome to happen. When you do, you can only be as satisfied as you’d expected to be, but more likely, you’ll be disappointed with the results.

The next thing that made Alec’s week, was that he was finally able to join the training sessions again. Slowly and carefully, he would take up his old work-out schedule, and _man_ , did that make Alec feel good. After seven weeks of no physical activity, it felt freeing to move properly again. He was still quickly checked a few times a month, but he was no longer occupied with weekly hospital visits.

 

Alec was sitting behind his desk in his little office when he heard the front door of his apartment open and close, followed by a thump of a bag probably thrown to the ground and a long and low sigh. Alec laughed softly as he stood up from his chair to welcome his lover home. Just as he appeared from his room, and before he could say anything, Magnus made his way through the living room and immediately moved his way into Alec’s arms, not even trying to hold himself up any longer, relying on Alec to keep him standing.

“Alec, I’m so tiiiirrreeed,” he whined, muffled by the fact that his mouth was pressed against Alec’s chest.

“I can see that,” Alec giggled, “Long day?”

Magnus sort of stood up again and looked Alec in the eye, exhaustion visible on his face. “Yeah, and it was busy, and people were rude, and maaaan, I need a holiday.”

“Well, good news is, we’re going on one in only-“ Alec looked around Magnus’ shoulder and eyed the calendar that was hanging on the fridge, “fifteen days.” He pushed Magnus towards the couch and Magnus happily let himself drop back into the soft sofa. Alec seated himself next to his boyfriend and took a hand into his. “Now, do you need to let off any steam about the rude people you encountered today, sweetheart?” He grinned, but when Magnus stared at him with that death glare he was so good at giving – though there wasn’t any real anger or animosity behind it this time - he quickly shut up and made a vague sign with his hands, gesturing that he was actually going to listen.

“Okay, so,” Magnus started, “there was this one guy, called Valentine apparently - what kind of name is that even - and he was like a serious pain in the ass. And you must know that I’m phrasing that very politely,” he said with a finger pointing knowingly into the air.

“Well, so he came into the ED today with his little son of around eight years old, screaming that his son had broken his ankle and that he needed to be treated immediately. Not much of a problem with that, dads care and can be over-concerned, but you know, all the emergency staff were rather busy, and it wasn’t considered as much of an emergency as a quick scan had already concluded that it was most likely just a sprained ankle.”

Alec nodded when Magnus looked him in the eye, asking for Alec’s approval to continue. “Now, because it concerned a young child, I made some time and worked through my break to perform a medical check on the little boy instead of the people in the emergency department. Dad did not accept that, because, and I quote “ _my big boy here needs to get treated only by the best of the best,”_ so then I calmly told him that this hospital only hired competent employees and that he wouldn’t have to worry in the slightest that his child wouldn’t be treated correctly, but he was still complaining. Then Cat came in and saved the day by taking the dad for a talk while I took the child to my office to check on how he was doing.

He was actually in a lot of pain, and it was quite sad, because he seemed heavily ashamed by his father’s behaviour, and besides, his dad took so much of our time that he had to wait for medical treatment for longer than needed.

After the check, as expected, I concluded that it was indeed a sprained ankle, a lightly sprained one in fact, so I told the boy to take it easy, handed him crutches and prescribed him some painkillers which he could collect in the hospital’s pharmacy. By this time, dad had returned, as Cat also had business to do, and well, _Sir Valentine_ again was not happy with the way things had gone down.”

“Man, what was it this time around?” Alec questioned, totally understanding what situation Magnus had had to deal with. In the shop he’d been working at as a younger teenager, he’d had way too many encounters with rude customers, telling him how to do his job and yelling at him about stuff he literally had no influence on at all. Apparently, people could also act that way in a more serious environment, meaning the hospital.

“Oh several things,” Magnus shrugged, though there was a laugh audible in his voice. “First off all, “ _Who does the woman at the desk think she is?”_ because Cat had made a hilarious Valentines joke that the guy couldn’t handle.”

“Oooh, tell me.”

“What is the difference between a calendar and you?”

Alec seemed to think hard. “Uh, no idea.”

“A calendar has a date on Valentine’s day.”

Alec couldn’t contain his laughter. “Oh yeah, that is definitely something Cat would dare to say. I love that woman.”

Magnus coughed dramatically, puppy eyes looking at Magnus. “And here I thought you loved me, Alexander.”

“Oh I do,” he placed a quick peck on Magnus’ lips, “just a little,” he said before rapidly standing up and smirking widely as he made his way to the kitchen to get them some drinks. He heard Magnus mumble a “you dickhead”, made Alec smile contently.

When Alec returned with two glasses of soda, Magnus looked at him unimpressed. “Wanna hear the rest?”

Alec nodded.

“Be nicer to me then.” Magnus was the one to grin this time, his eyes shining in joy. “And you should ask me very _very_ kindly for me to resume my story telling.”

Alec huffed but joined Magnus’ little game anyway. “Dear, _dear_ , Magnus, I would be delighted to hear your incredibly interesting memoir that would certainly brighten up my day. Would you please be so kind to share it with me?”

Magnus chuckled. “Yes sir. Where was I?”

“Cat’s amazing comments,” Alec filled in.

“Oh yeah. So, the guy was already pissed at everything, and after his little chat with Cat, he was boiling. Like, I swear there was steam coming out of his ears, he was _mad_. Still don’t know why though,” Magnus shrugged.

“However, he wouldn’t believe me when I told him the ankle was not broken, and that his son didn’t need an x-ray, so he told me to “ _Go fuck myself”_ and I was like, “Don’t need to, I got someone to do the job for me”.

Alec choked on his drink. “Oh my God, you said that!?” he exclaimed, but also laughed hysterically at the same time.

“No. Against the regulations to talk to clients like that. I wish I could have said that, though. The expression on the guy’s face would have probably been priceless.”

“Fieeew,” Alec whistled, wiping his hand over his forehead.

Magnus giggled. “But, _Valentine_ here, wouldn’t call me on my word, so he made a separate appointment for an x-ray, which again, only concluded that the ankle wasn’t broken. In the end, this little guy spent a total of four hours in the hospital, which was strictly unnecessary and _I_ had to deal with his grumpy-ass father the whole freaking time. Pathetic.”

When Alec didn’t respond immediately, Magnus held up his hands ceremonially and sung “the end”, musical style.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, sipping their drinks before Alec spoke up.

“Feel any better now?”

“Yeah,” Magnus sighed. “I needed to let all my frustration exit my body I guess, thanks for the listening ear,” he smiled gently.

“No problem, Magnus.” Alec leaned in for a kiss. “Now, what would you like for dinner?”

“You?” Magnus suggested sarcastically.

Alec laughed out loud. “No, you actually need to eat, you’ve worked all day.”

“Can I have you as dessert then?”

Alec walked towards the kitchen, looking over his shoulder with a wide grin on his face as he said “Only if you finish your entire plate, big boy!”

“Oh I will!” he heard Magnus yell from his spot on the couch.

***

A week had passed, and today was not only the day where Alec would get his (hopefully) freeing phone call with the results of his bar, but it was also his birthday, so Magnus found himself in the kitchen early in the morning, baking pancakes, preparing a truly amazing birthday breakfast if he could say so himself.

With his arms full with presents and a tray with food and drinks he pushed the door handle down with his elbow and pushed his side into the wood to open it. Alec was barely awake when Magnus placed the tray on the empty side of the bed and sat next to Alec to gently wiggle him awake.

“Hey there sleepy head, happy birthday to you.”

Alec slowly opened his eyes and smiled fondly when he saw Magnus sitting next to him in a completely festooned bedroom.

“Hey there, babe.”

Magnus leaned down to kiss Alec, but Alec stopped him. “What about my _appalling_ morning breath, Magnus?” he said cheekily.

“Oh I don’t care today, because it’s your birthday,” Magnus said as he leaned down again - Alec letting him this time - to press a firm kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hmmm,” Alec hummed, “Nice way to wake up.”

“Thought so,” Magnus agreed, “Now, do you want to start with breakfast or your presents?”

***

“Oh my god! It’s three o’clock, Magnus, it’s three o’ fucking clock!” Alec was nervously pacing around the apartment, waiting for the phone to ring, as 3 PM would be the time when some very important phone calls would be made.

“Alec, try to relax a little darling.” Magnus did his very best to sound as calm as possible, but man, he was freaking out himself, _big_ time. He wanted Alec to pass that bar so badly, he was even more nervous than when he’d had to wait for the phone call of his own university education.

“I can’t,” Alec said with a shaking voice, focussing his attention on the clock on the wall while looking down every two seconds to check the same time on his phone, because “ _You never know if the clock will decide to stop ticking, Magnus, I need several resources for this matter.”_

Magnus got up from the couch and made his way to Alec. “Yes, you can,” he said while wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, looking him straight in the eye and rubbing soothing circles on his boyfriend’s back.

After a minute, Alec’s heart beat had almost gone back to normal, and after Magnus had made some tea to sip on until the call, Alec seemed to have calmed down for the most part, doing his best to focus on the TV show Magnus had put on for some distraction.

The phone rang.

Alec snatched the device from the table in front of him within seconds after the first dial and answered with a pretending steady voice.

“This is Alec Lightwood.”

Magnus couldn’t distinguish what was said on the other side of the line, but Alec jumping up, running around the apartment whilst screaming “OH FLYING JESUS ON A CRACKER, THANK THE LORD FOR ME, WILL YOU?!!” with tears of joy in his eyes gave Magnus somewhat of an indication of the outcome of the bar.

When Alec hung up, he stood there for a minute, letting the result sink in before turning around and falling into Magnus’ arms. “I passed, Magnus.”

“Oh, did you now?” Magnus deadpanned, stroking a hand through Alec’s hair, “couldn’t make that up out of your reaction.”

Alec smiled to him through red-stained eyes. “I passed,” he repeated dreamingly, not talking to anyone in particular.

“Yes, you did,” Magnus said softly, “Well done, Alec, you can be extremely proud of this, especially after the last months and everything that happened. You should be very, very proud of yourself, dear.”

“I am, I guess,” Alec said a little doubtingly.

“Good, as you should.” They stood there for a moment. “Now if you’ll wait here for me please.” Magnus disentangled their hands and turned on his heels to leave behind a surprised Alec.

***

Magnus returned with a packed gift and a piece of fabric in his hands together with an immense grin on his face.

“What have you planned, Magnus?” Alec demanded suspiciously, not trusting the situation at all.

“Nothing you need to worry about, only plans you’ll enjoy,” Magnus said reassuringly, guiding Alec towards the couch where both men settled down.

Magnus fumbled with the package in his hand before holding it out so Alec could take it from him. “Congratulations, Alec.”

“You already gave me presents this morning.” Alec said uncertainly.

“Yes, but I want you to have this too,” Magnus said, and Alec might be bad at reading people, but he could swear that Magnus was nervous about this.

Alec slowly unpacked the present and after the paper was discarded, a wide smile covered his face. Magnus had given him the hourglass that Alec couldn’t have missed when he had first come into Magnus’ office in the hospital.

“You like it?”

“Yes, of course I do! Thank you, Magnus!” Alec placed a kiss on Magnus forehead.

“Can I say something about it?”

A nod.

“This piece is family heritage, and has been passed down generation by generation. The idea behind it is that you give it to the person you love the most. It represents that you need to enjoy every single moment you spend with your loved ones as time flies by so fast, and we don’t always stop to appreciate everything we have, and everyone we get to share that with. This hourglass should be a reminder that we should do that more often.”

“Thank you, Magn-“

“I wasn’t finished,” Magnus giggled shyly.

“Excuse me, sir, do continue.”

“I got it from my mom, my mom got it from her dad, my grandpa got it from his sister, and so on. Till this moment it has been kept within the family, but there are no rules that it should be given to a Bane family member only. In fact, my mom told me that it was fully up to me what I wanted to do with it, and I’ve decided that I wanted to give it to you.”

“Wow. Can I, now?” Alec asked.

“Yes.”

Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus slowly, passionately, lovingly. “Thank you, I love it. And I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

Later on that day, after Magnus and Alec had enjoyed a delicious dinner, Alec couldn’t resist the urge to ask about it. It had been occupying his mind the entire time since Magnus had wandered in with the hourglass _and_ something else in his hand. “So what was the other thing you were holding when you came into the with the hourglass?”

“What?” Magnus asked playfully, knowing full well what Alec was referring to.

“The black piece of fabric, Magnus. Are you gonna blindfold me and give me a striptease or something?”

“Maybe later,” Magnus teased, “Though I am gonna blindfold now.”

“What for?” Alec said, taken by surprise.

“Why do you think I am blindfolding you, dear? That’s the secret, of course.”

“I don’t like it,” Alec pouted.

“You will.”

 

Twenty minutes and a car drive later, Alec found himself walking the busy streets of New York, guided by the gentle hands of his boyfriend.

“Maaagnus, where are we going?”

“We’re almost there, babe, just hold on a little longer.”

“Oh man, if you’re pulling a prank on me, you’re not getting any tonight, I swear.”

“Damn,” Magnus acted like he was shocked, “good thing I’m not doing that then, wouldn’t wanna miss out on some hot birthday sex.”

“Oh shut up.”

Magnus giggled. “We’re here,” Magnus said as he opened a door.

“And where is here exactly?”

Magnus slowly pulled away the blindfold and even though Alec was wildly blinking as his eyes were adapting to the sudden invasion of light, it was impossible for him to miss what was happening. Tears started to form in his eyes as all of his friends, gathered in his favourite bar in town, started to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and cheering after probably having heard from Magnus that Alec had passed the bar.

“Did you organize this?” Alec asked with a lump forming in his throat, because _damn_ , he had not seen this one coming. Surely, Magnus had asked if Alec wanted to celebrate his birthday, but since Alec had zero time to actually organize a party because of the bar, the topic had somewhat faded, and Alec would have been satisfied with spending the day at home with his boyfriend accompanying him.

But this was special. Without Alec asking for it, Magnus had called all of his dearest friends, hired an entire fucking bar – Alec’s _favourite_ bar nonetheless – and organized a surprise party, just for Alec. Alec had always been too scared to think about the future, but _man_ , was he sure that Magnus was husband material.

“Yes, dear, a very much deserved party. Now, go say hi to everybody, I’ll be at the bar to order some drinks.”

Magnus turned around, but Alec stopped him. “Magnus?”

“That’s me.”

“I love you.”

Magnus smiled. “Love you too.”

 

The party was in full swing, and Alec found himself sufficiently tipsy when the clock read midnight. He had been dancing with Izzy, had had a very interesting conversation with Jace about whether Trump just wanted to gain attention with his orange skin, or whether it really was some weird genetic shit, and just fifteen minutes ago, Alec had been allowed to stage-dive from the bar as that had been his biggest dream at the time (alcohol does weird stuff to someone). However, the dive went surprisingly well, and he had been caught by his friends who carried him through the bar before everything had started to turn and Alec requested to be put down on solid ground.

Alec was really enjoying himself, and the alcohol had helped him loosen up a little; he even dared to dance in the middle of the crowd. Though you couldn’t really call it dancing. Alec was a very gifted man, but dancing qualities had never been part of the package, so when Alec says he danced, he actually means frantically moving his uncoordinated limbs around, nearly avoiding collisions with fellow dancers every few seconds.

Luckily for Alec, Magnus had more talent when talking about moving your body to the music, and he didn’t hold back in giving Alec some lessons. Especially when it concerned slow dancing. So just after midnight, when a slow song had busted through the speakers, Magnus made his way towards Alec and guided the man’s hands behind his neck. Like the millionth time that day, butterflies were raging inside Alec’s belly.

“Hey,” Magnus started.

“Hey,” Alec returned, his eyes locking with his boyfriend’s.

Magnus’ hands settled on Alec’s hips and they started moving, slowly swaying, body’s touching on almost every part. Alec felt his body heat up. Even more when Magnus started to apply gentle kisses to his neck, nibbling on his earlobe and speaking soft words into Alec’s ear. _God dammit, Magnus was playing with him._

Alec stepped back, a grin on his face. “What are you doing, _doctor_ Bane?” he said challenging.

Magnus laughed at the way Alec had gone back to using his professional name. “Well, it may be selfish, and I know that it is technically not your birthday anymore since it’s past midnight, but I can’t get the thought of some hot birthday sex out of my mind.” Alec choked. “So what I’m trying to say here, is that I wouldn’t mind going home. Taking you with me, of course,” Magnus clarified with a wide smirk on his face. “Maybe I can even put that blindfold to use again.”

“Oh my god, Magnus, you’re filthy,” Alec laughed, even though he really couldn’t put shade on Magnus. He was just as willing to go home as Magnus – if not more. After the song had ended, Alec stepped over to the DJ booth and grabbed the mic, thanking everyone for coming, sharing that it had been an amazing night and announcing that he and Magnus would return home. Just as Alec was about to put the mic down, he heard Izzy shout from the back of the bar. “

“Don’t go easy on him, Alec!”

And for once, Alec didn’t blush or want to hide away in a corner to avoid his sister’s bad sex remarks. Instead he smiled at her and responded while winking. “Oh, I certainly won’t! I’ve been way too horny for that this entire night.” He stepped off the stage and grabbed the hand of his flabbergasted boyfriend, dragging him with him. “Be prepared.”

***

The moment Alec and Magnus had passed the threshold of Magnus’ apartment (they had gone back to Magnus’ apartment since it was closer to the bar, and they were both acting like two horny teenagers who needed to get rid of their clothes faster than they physically could), Alec had wasted no time in pinning Magnus to the closed door, pushing him against the solid wood by a powerful grip on both of his shoulders.

Alec smacked their longing mouths together, entangling their lips and tongues in a heated kiss. Magnus hummed at the feeling of Alec’s body against his, the bulge in his pants a part of it. “God, Alec, you’re so beautiful,” he managed to get out in between kisses.

Alec just kept kissing him, making sure to kiss every spot of Magnus’ skin that wasn’t covered up, while still pushing him firmly against the door, holding him in place. Magnus was moaning loudly, feeling his own erection forming when Alec suddenly stepped back. “W-what is it? Is something wrong, Alec?” Magnus stumbled.

As a response, Magnus got a dirty smirk and twinkling eyes. “Do you still have that blindfold?”

“Oh hell no, Alexander Lightwood!” Magnus protested, even though his cock wasn’t agreeing with his mind this time.

Alec’s face turned serious, demanding. “You didn’t answer my question, Magnus,” Alec stated. “I’ll ask you one more time, do you still have the blindfold?”

 _Oh god, Alec was so hot when he was playing dom._ “Y-yes, I do,” Magnus breathed, pushing down his throbbing dick through his pants. Alec noticed.

“Don’t touch yourself unless I say so, okay?” It was said with a strong voice, but it was clear that Alec wanted to check if Magnus was okay with this. _Hell yeah he was okay with this!_

Magnus nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Alec.”

“Sir, for you.” Alec kept the serious façade on his face, and it turned Magnus on more than it should have, but _damn_ his boyfriend was so fucking hot like this.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now where can I find that blindfold of yours?”

“In t-the front pocket of my trousers, s-sir.”

Magnus saw Alec’s eyes widen, but it was only a split-second before he returned in his role, moving forward, and slowly pressing his hands inside of Magnus’ fancy trousers, making a show of trying to find the blindfold in there, moving his hand around to the right spots, resulting in Magnus almost doubling over from pleasure when Alec cupped his dick through his pants. “Oh god, Alec!”

Alec’s face stayed unimpressed, and only looked questioningly at Magnus as if demanding an explanation for his actions. Then Magnus gathered himself a little, and realised his mistake. “Excuse me, sir. I should address you as sir, not by your name and-“

Alec interrupted Magnus’ brabble. “Enough. Take your shirt off and wait on the couch.”

“Okay.”

Alec walked towards the kitchen area and grabbed a chair, placing it in an open area in the middle of the loft and pointed towards it. “Sit down on there, dear.”

Magnus did as asked and the moment he sat down, the blindfold took away his vision and he was left guessing. Though he could guess what was about to happen. He had been teasing about giving Alec a lap dance the entire night, and it seemed that Alec had switched their roles, taking it upon himself to give _Magnus_ a lap dance.

“You okay with this?” Alec asked softly this time, again checking in on Magnus.

“Yes, babe, more than okay, I’ll tell you if I don’t like it, yeah?”

“Okay.”

Alec seemed to walk away judging by the sound, but returned half a minute later. Music tunes were filling the air and Magnus just sat there, not knowing what to expect when he felt intense tingles on his abs, then his chest, then his chin, lips. Alec was teasing him with a feather, making sure to touch every weak spot on Magnus’ body he’d discovered in the previous weeks, and Magnus was falling apart by the touch. His dick was hurting in his tight pants and he was gasping for air. Weird how a simple feather could result in all this.

Alec walked around the chair, stopping behind Magnus and taking his hands, putting them together behind his back. “Keep ‘em here.”

Then Alec moved to face Magnus again, and Magnus couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth when Alec moved to sit on his lap, making easy circles with his hips, pushing down on Magnus. Alec’s lips were on Magnus’ then, and Alec’s hand cupped Magnus’ face as he eagerly kissed Magnus. Tongues were licking, teeth were biting, lips were locking.

Magnus felt hot, but he realized he could feel hotter when Alec started to undo his pants. The fact that he couldn’t see any of this happen had a weird sensation to it. He couldn’t see anything, but that only made Magnus pay more attention to the touches of the man in front of him, and Alec knew _exactly_ where to touch Magnus. It was like Magnus was melting away, dissolving in the oxygen that filled the room.

Alec tugged lightly at his waistband, and in a reflex Magnus moved his hips upwards, making room for Alec to remove the fabric, an opportunity which Alec gladly took. Magnus hissed at the cold of the chair against his naked butt, but Alec suppressed the sound by another kiss.

Magnus’ pants and silken boxers were hanging halfway his knees, which gave Alec more skin to play with. The feather returned, and with Magnus’ exposed dick, Alec didn’t seem to want to skip that part of his body. Magnus was screaming when the soft material touched his cock, teasing the skin around it, before it moved up again.

Alec finally removed the blindfold and stepped backwards to give Magnus a full view of what he was about  to do. He started undressing, painfully slow, tugging his shirt up, biting his lip. It was just sinful, Magnus concluded. Just sinful the way Alec stood before him, Magnus unable to touch himself.

Magnus was undressed till only his boxers, and swayed his hips to the music, locking his eyes with Magnus in that defiant way. Magnus _badly_ wanted to get up and throw his boyfriend on the bed, punishing him for his naughty behaviour, but it didn’t seem like it was up to him to that. So he sat back, enjoyed the sight and giggled when Alec turned around and shook his ass.

His cock was entertained too, and it was also in dire need of attention, as it had turned red and swollen and Magnus just needed some release. And he seemed to get just that, as Alec closed in on him and directly moved his hands towards Magnus’ dick, pumping up and down. “Hnnnn, that feels good.”

“It seemed like you needed that.”

“I did. Uh… S-sir,” Magnus corrected himself. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, babe. Just wanted to try something with that. Did you like it?”

 “Most definitely, you’re hot when you’re acting bossy.” Magnus blurted in between moans and yelps.

“Oh am I?” Alec smirked, “should do that more often then,” he said as he twisted his wrist, causing more friction.

“Hnnnn, Alec, oh my god!” Magnus took a deep breath. “You’re so taking advantage of this situation now, but I see where this is going, and just to clarify, you’re only allowed to be bossy when it concerns sex, bad boy.”

“Well damn,” Alec laughed, though he pretended to pout.

He moved his hand up and down Magnus’ length once more before he picked Magnus up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. He laid Magnus out on the bed, taking off his pants for the last bit, and climbed on top of the man, straddling him with his hands and knees.

Magnus looked up. “God, you’re so pretty, Alec.”

Alec smiled, humming a ‘thank you’ before moving south, stopping just above Magnus’ dick, looking up through his lashes. “So, what do you want to do tonight, Magnus?”

Magnus giggled. He just loved how straightforward Alec could be in these kinds of situations. Sure, he himself wasn’t shy to make comments or innuendos probably way too often, but Alec could be innocently up-front. That was one of the things that made Alec so special, even when he didn’t realize this himself.

“Hello?” Alec asked, bringing Magnus back to the current situation: Alec almost touching his dick, all naked glory, asking him what sex activity he would like tonight. Life was pretty good.

“Uh…Fuck?”

“Sure,” Alec responded as it was the most normal thing to discuss.

He made quick work of opening Magnus up, but still it was loving. He often moved up Magnus’ body to kiss his lover, lust-driven and desire tangible in the way he went down on the man below him. Magnus was soon ready to take him in, and after fumbling for a condom, Alec lined himself up and sank in, giving both men the pleasure and release they needed.

***

Alec woke up entangled in Magnus’ arms, held tight against his boyfriend’s chest. Slowly, he remembered what had happened last night. Magnus and himself had been rather drunk when they had returned home, and Alec had had the fantastic idea of pulling a lap dance on Magnus, which had resulted in _very_ hot sex, if he could say so himself.

He gently undid himself from Magnus’ tight grip and headed towards the bathroom. He needed a shower. He needed to wash off his hangover, sweat and come, as he’d been way too tired to wash himself after their little sex party.

Not long after he had finished his shower, a sleep-deprived Magnus came walking into the bathroom. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning, Magnus. You sleep well?”

“Yeah, wonderful, surprisingly, because my ass is sore as hell.”

Alec couldn’t contain his laughter. “Sorry,” he said, though he didn’t mean it.

“Is okay, had an awesome time last night.”

“Me too, also before we returned home. Thank you for organizing all that, Magnus, it means a lot to me.”

“No problem, I love seeing you happy.”

“I am.”

Alec hugged Alec, placing his head on the man’s shoulders. “And I’m happy to hear that. The Alec that I first met was not that happy, understandingly, but I’m also glad to see that you’ve opened up to the world a bit more than before. You’re a strong human being, you know that?”

He looked Alec in the eye. “You’re so incredibly strong, Alec. You’ve had so much shit to deal with these previous months, and still, you made the time to think about others before yourself, made me the happiest man alive and worked on your rehabilitation more disciplined that any other patient I’ve ever seen. You’re so special, and you make me feel special because you’ve chosen to share your interesting personality and life with me. Thank you for that, Alec. I love you.”

Alec was tearing up, tears blurring his vision. That was lovely of Magnus to say, and only made Alec realize over and over again that he had chosen the right man to be with. He was so utterly in love with this man. “Thanks, Magnus,” he said with a lump in his throat, “I love you too, though I thought for a second that you were going to propose to me there,” he managed to joke.

Magnus giggled through his own tears. “Not yet, dear, we’ll see how we’ll get through our holiday trip first.”

“Yeah, seems like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!!!!
> 
> So I'm planning on making a series from this fic, with shorter fics following this one. I'm thinking about holidays, a proposal ;), and moving in together. I don't know when I'll start writing these, though, as I'm currently working on an entirely different fic (stucky).
> 
> For now, I hope that this fic ended in the way you wanted, and I hope that you liked the fic in general.  
> It would be great if you'd let me know what you think of it, and if you still detect any errors, feel free to share them with me!
> 
> <3


End file.
